Mia
by RankaXalto28
Summary: Mía. Rugía Naruto una y otra vez en su cabeza. Mía, Mía, Mía. Se movió más rápido para llevarla al interior de su casa. No iban a apartarla de su lado. Lucharía hasta la muerte por mantenerla y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de arrancarla de sus brazos. Su aroma le inundó la nariz. Su cuerpo la necesitaba y nada más le importaba.
1. Chapter 1

_Mía: NarutoxHinata_

 _Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)_

 _Categoría: M_

 _Capítulo uno_

Hinata Hyuuga había experimentado el miedo muchas veces en su corta vida, pero esta hizo que todas las otras veces palidecieran. Ella sabía que adentrase en el bosque era casi un suicidio, pero estaba cansada de las humillaciones y malos tratos que recibía de sus compañeras de clase. Adentrase en las profundidades del bosque era peligroso, pero nada podía ser peor que las bromas pesada que tenía que soportar continuamente.

" _Así es la vida"._ Ese se había convertido en su lema. Pero realmente nunca creyó que su estadía en aquel colegio se convertiría en un martirio. En realidad no. ¿Qué había hecho para ser víctima de Bullying? Hizo una lista mentalmente.

No soportaba las bromas y las burlas que recibía a diario, podía sentir el miedo y las ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, estaba aterrorizada. Ni en un millón de años, incluso con todo lo que había vivido, se había visto en una situación así.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, no importaba cuán fuerte le gritara interiormente a su cuerpo que se diera la vuelta y que corriera. No. Su cuerpo se negó a responder. Todos sus mejores intentos de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, habían huido con su coraje. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Con la boca abierta, pero sin gritar. Ni siquiera gimió. Nada. Su corazón latía con rapidez y casi no podía respirar. _¡No quiero morir!_

Una vez su padre le había dicho que la vida de las personas pasaba ante sus ojos cuando estaban a punto de morir. Ella no la estaba viendo. No. Sus hermosos ojos lila permanecían fijos en la mirada de un enorme Hombre Bestia que le gruñía.

Él no era un hombre del todo, tenía dientes afilados y sus gruñidos eran parecidos a los de un animal. Era hermoso y al mismo tiempo era feroz. Era muy musculoso y media casi dos metros.

Sus brazos eran extremadamente musculosos y su pecho era muy ancho. Su piel tenía un bronceado dorado, su cabello era corto de color rubio. Pero eran las marcas en sus mejillas lo que lo hacía tan hermoso.

Su rostro casi parecía humano. Sus ojos eran de color rojo escarlata, con súper largas pestañas y tenían la forma de los de un gato, Sus pómulos eran prominentes y su mentón fuerte y cuadrado. Sus labios carnosos estaban separados y revelaban sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos.

—Aléjate de él Hinata. —Le grito su maestra, Kurenai Yūhi. —No hagas ningún movimiento brusco y ven hacia mí. Hazlo ahora.

" _No puedo moverme_ " Comenzó a respirar de nuevo cuando sus pulmones se quejaron de la falta de oxígeno. Quería girar la cabeza para mirar a su maestra, pero no pudo. No podía apartar la mirada del enorme _Hombre Bestia_ que la estaba acechando con esos grandes y hermosos ojos de gato. Estaba enojado y le estaba gruñendo.

—Maldita sea, Hinata. Retrocede lentamente. Mira al suelo y ven hacia mí. Puedes hacerlo.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Su cuerpo se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes. La única parte de su cuerpo que se movía era su pecho, al respirar.

—Naruto. —Dijo un hombre en voz alta—. Cálmate y aléjate de la pequeña hembra. No te está retando. Esta cagada de miedo. —La nueva voz tenía un tono fuerte, profundo y parecía enfadado.

El hombre bestia gruñó otra vez y dio otro paso hacia Hinata.

Quería correr, pero parecía que sus pequeñas y temblorosas piernas estaban clavadas en el suelo. Trató de apartar la mirada de esos ojos escarlata, pero no pudo romper la conexión. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de las nuevas especies. Cualquier persona que hubiera leído un periódico o hubiera visto la televisión sabía que los humanos que habían trabajado en Industrias Akatsuki habían experimentado con ellos. Y que los sobrevivientes de las instalaciones habían sido liberados, de hecho los estudiantes de Horikoshi Gakuen habían conseguido hacer una pequeña excursión en las instalaciones de la reserva, algo que era casi imposible.

Obviamente el hombre frente a ella era una nueva especie.

Ella sabía que el famoso científico Orochimaru experimentaba con hombres y mujeres que habían sido alterados físicamente con ADN animal.

El hombre que la estaba acechando no era normal. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre, pero no lo era.

—Que alguien traiga una pistola de tranquilizantes. —dijo el maestro Kotetsu muy asustado—. Ahora mismo.

—Naruto. —Dijo un hombre nuevo con voz profunda—. Escúchame, hombre. Ella no tenía intención de traspasar tu territorio. Se perdió porque alguien se separó de sus compañeros de clase, sabes que Madara ha dado el permiso de visitar la reserva. Ella sólo vino aquí para conocer. Esta aterrorizada. No te está retando. Ella no puedo apartar la mirada de ti porque está congelada por el miedo. Cálmate y da marcha atrás para que ella se vaya.

Madara Uchiha era el líder de la Organización de las Nuevas Especies. Había comprado el antiguo balneario y todas las tierras a su alrededor para que su pueblo viviera. Ahora se llamaba La Reserva. También era su portavoz y el que hacia todas las entrevistas a la televisión. Había aceptado que el instituto Horikoshi Gakuen hiciese una pequeña visita a las instalaciones, así es como Hinata había terminado en el lugar equivocado.

Tragó saliva, al menos su mente seguía funcionando y podía seguir la conversación de la que dependía su vida.

— ¿Me oyes, Naruto? ¿Sabes lo molesto que Madara estará si la hieres? Se supone que debemos hacer que las personas que viven en la ciudad se sientan cómodas con nosotros aquí. Nos culparan a todos nosotros si atacas a uno de ellos. — suspiró el hombre de la voz profunda. — Déjame entrar a por ella. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Puedo entrar en tu patio para llevármela?

—No— gruñó el _Hombre Bestia_. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y un rugido ensordecedor retumbo por todo el bosque.

Hinata se movió finalmente hacia un enorme árbol. En su prisa, tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Había reconocido su rugido. Estaba segura de que esa nueva especie era un Gran Canidae Salvaje. Por el color de sus ojos, sus orejas largas, su pelo rubio y puntiagudo, las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, esos dientes afilados, sus enormes y hermosas colas, supuso que era un zorro. Ella se quedó de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos, completamente aterrorizada.

—Mantén la calma —Ordeno el hombre de voz profunda—. Háblame, Naruto. De lo contrario alguien te va a poner un tranquilizante en el culo y sé lo mucho que eso te va a molestar.

El Hombre Bestia tenía un nombre, aunque no era uno normal. _¿Qué clase de nombre es Naruto?_ Hinata deseó realmente no haber entrado allí.

Naruto aparto la mirada de Hinata, para mirar a alguien que estaba detrás de ella.

—Que no me disparen. —El tono amenazante en su voz era fuerte y claro.

Hubo un profundo suspiro.

—Vamos, deja que se vaya. ¿Qué te hizo la pequeña? ¿Te dijo algo antes de atravesar tu territorio? Ella no sabía que esta es tu casa. Solo se perdió. Estoy seguro de que lo único que hizo fue correr asustada hacia este lugar. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Ella está aquí, Kisame. Eso es suficiente. —Naruto gruñó.

—Fue un accidente. —Kisame trató de ser lógico.

—Alguien de los nuestros la ha jodido. Es nuestro error. No nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que ella apareció. Ahora todos estamos aquí. Vamos Naruto, ya la has aterrorizado lo suficiente. ¿Recuerdas la charla de Madara acerca de intentar encajar en este mundo? Dios sabe que tenemos que hacerlo. No es muy educado asustar a los seres humanos.

—En realidad no la va a lastimar, ¿Lo hará? —Dijo Kurenai en voz alta. Hinata supo en ese momento que las cosas estaban muy mal, ya que su Sensei nunca perdía la calma—. Quiero decir, ¡Kami! ¿Era una broma?

El hombre de dientes puntiagudos y piel azulina maldijo suavemente.

— Estoy segura de que estaba bromeando. —El tono de voz de su Sensei no convenció en absoluto a Hinata.

— Entonces, ¿Qué dices Naruto? Ella podrá salir si tú retrocedes un poco. ¿Me dejas entrar por ella? Sólo será un segundo. Entrare, la agarrare y saldremos.

Naruto volvió a gruñir y su mirada volvió a Hinata. Ella tragó saliva y parpadeó. Respiró nuevamente. Sus piernas se negaban a responder. El Hombre Bestia se detuvo a unos metros de ella y sólo la miraba.

Ella abrió la boca para intentar pedirle disculpas por entrar sin su autorización, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Siempre había sido una chica muy tímida y poco sociable, le era imposible articular palabra alguna, aun queriendo decir tantas cosas. Jamás se habría imaginado que estaría frente a un hombre bestia con dientes afilados y ojos de gato, que además, rugía.

—Quédate ahí. — Amenazó Naruto. Inhaló lentamente, su mirada aún clavada en Hinata. Dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Naruto, Déjala. No te acerques más. Maldita sea, no hagas esto— Kisame, el hombre de la voz profunda, gritó.

Naruto giró la cabeza hacia un lado, le mostró los afilados dientes y gruñó amenazadoramente y se centró de nuevo en la pequeña y asustada Hinata.

—Ve por ella. —Exigió Kurenai—. Eres tan grande como él. Sácala de ahí—. Kisame soltó una palabrota.

—No puedo. Me mataría en un latido del corazón. Es uno de los más fuertes que tenemos en la reserva. Por eso está aquí y por eso Madara Uchiha compró este lugar. Hay unos cuantos de los nuestros que no son precisamente... amables. Las cosas se pondrán peor si entro ahí, nos matara a los dos.

— Puedes sedarlo. — Susurró Kurenai en voz baja.

— No puedo, no han traído todavía la pistola de los tranquilizantes.

— Usen sus armas. — Ordenó la mujer, más fuerte—. No podemos permitir que la mate. ¡Dios mío! ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que esto les hará públicamente? No perderé a mi estudiante preferida—

— No se le va a disparar a nadie. — dijo Kisame.

— Naruto, dime por qué estás tan enojado con la hembra. Es pequeña. ¿La ves como una amenaza? Es una hembra humana inocente. Ella no quería insultarte o invadir tu espacio. Habla conmigo, maldita sea. Sólo dime que está pasando dentro de tu cabeza.

Naruto volvió la cabeza y aparto, una vez más, su intensa mirada de Hinata. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Los abrió de golpe y miró fijamente a alguien que estaba detrás de Hinata.

—No la voy a matar.

— Gracias a Dios — dijo Kurenai y gimió.

— ¿Sólo querías asustarla? — El alivio era evidente en la voz de Kisame. — Bueno, hiciste un buen trabajo. Déjala ir ahora.

La mirada exótica de Naruto se clavó de nuevo en Hinata mientras inhalaba de nuevo. Él gruño bajo en su garganta y desvió la mirada de nuevo a Kisame. — No. Ella se queda. Tú te vas.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. — dijo Kisame con calma. — ¿Qué pasa hombre? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Naruto gruñó otra vez y dio un par de pasos hacia Hinata. Ella dejó de respirar. Esos ojos de gato volvieron a fijarse en ella. De pronto se puso a cuatro patas delante de ella, olfateó de nuevo e hizo un sonido que no había oído antes. No era exactamente un gruñido, se parecía más a un brusco ronroneo.

—Oh mierda. — Maldijo Kisame— Naruto. No lo hagas, hombre.

Naruto miro amenazadoramente a Kisame. Ella pudo oler su olor masculino ya que él estaba lo suficiente cerca. Respiro profundamente y aguanto la respiración, ya que no la estaba mirando. Ella bajó la mirada. Era grande, incluso estando agachado frente a ella. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta, pero no llevaba zapatos. El hombre tenía las manos y los pies enormes. Él se acercó más a ella. Ella podría tocarle si moviera una mano, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó inmóvil sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? — La voz de Kurenai reflejaba su pánico.

— No preguntes. — dijo Kisame. — Naruto, vamos hombre. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Se lo que estás pensando. No te gustan las humanas, además, ella es solo una niña y muy poca cosa.

Naruto parpadeó. — Ella está en celo.

— Oh maldito infierno. — maldijo Kisame. Naruto gruñó. — ¡Hijo de puta! — Maldijo Kisame más fuerte. — Maestra, no le dijeron que se asegurara de que ninguna de sus estudiantes mujeres estuviera ovulando. Maldita sea. No me extraña que él esté tan loco.

—Yo me asegure de que ninguna estuviese con el periodo, no entiendo que paso. —Kisame maldijo de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro que Madara le dijo que podemos olerlo a un kilómetro de distancia y que algunos de nuestros hombres reaccionan mal a ese olor. Estoy en contra del viento, así que no puedo olerla. Pero si él dice que está ovulando, confía en mí, lo está. Es un problema. No me extraña que él esté actuando de esta manera. — hizo una pausa. — ¿Quién estaba de guardia cuando ella entro? —

— Roshi. — Dijo un hombre en voz baja—. Es primate y su sentido del olfato no es tan bueno, obviamente, él no la olio.

— ¿Qué pasara si está ovulando? ¿Es por eso que él quiere matarla? — Dijo la mujer—. ¿Se vuelve loco con el olor de la sangre?

Kisame se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos. — Ella no está sangrando. Como mujer deberías saber que una cosa es la menstruación y otra la ovulación. Ella está ovulando. Él no quiere matarla. Él quiere criar con ella.

—Gracias a Dios. —Dijo el maestro Kotetsu y se echó a reír—. Yo pensé que la iba a hacer pedazos—

—Kotetsu. — gritó Kurenai. — ¿Cómo puedes reírte de esto? No es gracioso. Estamos aliviados porque no esté pensando en matarla, pero ¿Has oído lo que dijo Kisame? Tenemos que sacarla de allí.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? — Preguntó Kisame.

—Diecisiete. —Kurenai vaciló—. Espera un minuto. No va a pasar nada entre ellos. Sácala de ahí, es solo una niña.

Hinata se quedó mirando el perfil de la nueva especie. No quería matarla. Ella todavía estaba en shock. Dejó que su mirada recorriera al enorme Hombre Bestia, desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas y se estremeció. El cuerpo del hombre era casi el triple que el de ella. Quería gritar para pedir ayuda pero nada salió de su boca.

 _¡NO!_ _Que alguien me ayude, por favor._

—No puedo. —Explicó Kisame— Él la protegerá, si uno de nosotros intenta acercarse a ellos. Un animal realmente protegería su juguete favorito. Bueno, eso es lo que tenemos aquí.

Kisame Hoshigaki permaneció en silencio durante un minuto entero. Nadie habló. Por último, decidió enfocar la situación de otra forma.

—Naruto. Puedo encontrar a otra que esté dispuesta a ocupar su lugar. Tienes que dejarla ir. Ella no es una nueva especie, es humana y frágil. Mira que poca cosa es. Es insignificante, es una niña realmente enana. Me doy cuenta de que huele muy bien e infiernos también es malditamente tierna, pero ella es humana. Hace unas semanas, mientras nos tomábamos unos refrescos, estuvimos hablando de lo frágiles que son. Nosotros no lo hacemos con ellas, ¿recuerdas? Déjala que se vaya y llamare a una de nuestras hembras. Una de ellas estaría más que feliz de ocupar su lugar.

—Mía — Gruñó Naruto.

—Mierda —Gimió Kisame—. ¿Dónde está ese tranquilizante? Vamos a necesitarlo rápidamente.

—Ya voy, Hinata —Gritó Kurenai.

—No. —Le gritó Kisame—. Él te destrozara.

— ¡Pues haz algo! —Exigió Kurenai—. No voy a quedarme mirando mientras esa… persona... la viola.

Naruto volvió la cabeza. Su cara estaba cerca de la de Hinata. Ella le miró a los ojos. A corta distancia era increíblemente hermoso. Ella vio los remolinos de color rojo en el interior de sus ojos.

Sus pestañas eran muy gruesas, de color naranja rojizo y largas. Naruto estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, Hinata estaba de rodillas sobre la hierba y aun así, sus caras quedaron a la misma altura. Naruto tenía la boca cerrada mientras inhalaba otra vez. Un suave ronroneo salió de su garganta. Él solo la miraba.

Muévete. Ordenó a su cuerpo de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso. Naruto alzó una de sus grandes manos y ella vio sus uñas. Eran más gruesas de lo normal y muy largas. Muy lentamente sus dedos le apartaron el flequillo de la frente. Sus dedos acariciaron su rostro. La punta de los dedos era callosos. La piel del cuerpo se le puso de gallina. Su tacto se sentía raro, pero no era desagradable. Le acaricio el pelo sobre su hombro y después deslizo su mano hasta su cintura, era la primera vez que un hombre le acariciaba de aquella forma tan íntima. Su cuerpo tembló.

—Hermosa. —Gruñó en voz baja—.Tan hermosa.

Ella tragó saliva. —Es—esto. —Su voz se quebró y su rostro se pintó de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza.

No sabía que era lo que le resultaba hermoso a él. ¿Su pelo largo o su cara? Ella siempre se había considerado una chica sin gracia o por lo menos sus compañeras de clase le habían convencido de eso. Como siempre no había sido capaz de hablar, siempre era lo mismo. Esperaba ser capaz de gritar cuando lo necesitara. Y eso sería pronto, ya que ese hombre grande, quería hacer algo que Hinata aún no conocía.

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente—. Hueles tan bien. A lilas y a miel. Me encanta — gruño suavemente en su garganta. Abrió los ojos— No tengas miedo. Nunca te haría daño Hinata—. Él se acercó más a ella.

A Hinata le latía el corazón muy rápido, cerró los ojos cuando su pelo le rozó la cara y se puso rígida cuando le rozo la mejilla con la suya. Su piel se sentía caliente y su aliento le acaricio el cuello.

¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Parte de su miedo disminuyo cuando le dijo que no iba a hacerle daño.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco cuando él lamió su cuello.

— ¡Ah! — Es lo único que consiguió decir.

La sensación era totalmente nueva. Su lengua tenía una textura ligeramente rugosa, pero no era áspera. Su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió sus dientes afilados rozándole la piel. Esa sensación era extraña y de cierta forma la aterraba.

—Silencio. — Le susurró mientras su lengua y sus dientes jugaban con la curva de su hombro. —No voy a hacerte daño—.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo Kurenai bastante alarmada—. Haz que se detenga.

— ¿Dónde está la pistola tranquilizantes? dijo Kotetsu.

—Que todo el mundo cierre la boca —exigió Kisame—. Él no va a lastimarla. Vamos a hacerle enojar si no guardamos silencio.

El sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba rompió el silencio. Un gruñido salió de los labios que estaban sobre al cuello de Hinata. Ella abrió los ojos. Naruto giro la cabeza hacia el vehículo y mostró los dientes afilados. Ella gimió al verlos. La agarro de la cintura más fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño.

Ella jadeó de repente cuando envolvió a su alrededor el otro brazo y se puso de pie. La cargo, la apretó contra su pecho y sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

Hinata miró aterrada al hombre, parecía estar muy enojado y de repente otro rugido salió de sus labios.

Él la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y huyó del patio.

 _ **Mía**_ _._ Rugía Naruto una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Mía, Mía, Mía_. Se movió más rápido para llevarla al interior de su casa. No iban a apartarla de su lado. Lucharía hasta la muerte por mantenerla y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de arrancarla de sus brazos. Su aroma le inundó la nariz. Su cuerpo la necesitaba y nada más le importaba.

 _Ella es humana. Ella no es la compañera que tenía en mente o la que pensé que quería. Las cosas cambian. No importa. Ella es toda mía._

Echó un vistazo al hombre tiburón y a las dos especies que estaban con él, para asegurarse de que no invadirían su territorio. El macho humano tenía la cara roja y estaba agarrado a la valla, como si quisiera saltarla. La mujer estaba con la boca abierta, como si fuera a gritar. Sabía que él los horrorizaba pero le importaba un comino. Ellos no representaban ninguna amenaza para él. Tendría que luchar con las nuevas especies, si le atacaban. Él lo haría. No iba dejar ir a la pequeña niña. _¡Mía!_

Su brazo se apretó alrededor de la pequeña de ojos lila, con cuidando de no aplastarla. Ella no luchaba. Casi parecía dócil entre sus brazos, como si también supiera que ella le pertenecía. Tenía la esperanza de que le deseara tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Sabía que no estaba siendo razonable, pero no le importaba. Ella olía maravillosamente y quería poder mirar su rostro de porcelana para siempre. El sostenerla entre sus brazos hizo que su determinación por mantenerla a su lado se volviera más fuerte.

 _Podre hablar con ella, podre abrazarla. La convenceré de que seremos felices juntos. Puedo hacerlo. Ella querrá quedarse. Ella tiene que hacerlo. No quiero seguir estando solo. Mía. Mía. Mía. Ella me pertenece._

No tenía ni idea de cómo conseguirlo. Pero era un hombre fuerte, decidido y sabía que podría conseguir cualquier cosa ahora que era libre. Se había pasado toda la vida encerrado en una húmeda celda, sufriendo la mayor parte del tiempo y siempre tan solo. La idea de tener una compañera, alguien con quien poder hablar, con quien compartir su vida, se había convertido en su último sueño.

La abrazó con más ternura y juro protegerla con su vida. No permitiría que nadie la alejara de él.

No tenía porque tener sentido. Ella estaba en sus brazos y él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.

De alguna manera, lograría convencerla de que él era su hombre.

Una vez había soñado con vivir fuera de esas cuatro paredes y lo había conseguido. Cualquier cosa era posible. Inhaló su maravilloso aroma femenino y la apretó más firmemente contra su cuerpo. Solo una palabra se repetía en su cabeza.

 _ **¡Mía!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mía: NarutoxHinata._

 _Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)_

 _Categoría: M_

 _*Capítulo Dos*_

—Maldita sea, Naruto —Gritó Kisame. — ¡Trae ahora mismo a esa niña!

—Hinata. — Gritó Kurenai—. ¡Suéltala! Él va a matarla. ¡Haz algo!

—Mía. —Rugió Naruto por encima de su hombro mientras corría hacia la casa.

— ¡Tráela de vuelta Naruto! Gritó Kisame. — No me obligues a enviarte a un equipo de seguridad. Madara te cortara las pelotas si le haces daño.

Hinata se agarró a su camisa cuando él dejo de correr y comenzó a andar. La apretó contra su cuerpo un poco más mientras subía las escaleras. No podía ver nada, ya que su cara estaba contra su camiseta. El hombre Zorro se detuvo de repente, se dio la vuelta y ella escucho una puerta cerrarse de un portazo. Un segundo más tarde, escucho las cerraduras.

Naruto comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ella cerró los ojos y no luchó. Sus brazos la presionaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo duro. El diminuto cuerpo de ella tembló de miedo.

 _¿Me va a matar? ¿Porque siempre me meto en problemas?_ El hombre con apariencia de zorro, llamado Naruto, la había secuestrado y la había encerrado con llave dentro de su casa.

Otra puerta se cerró de golpe y Naruto dejó de caminar. Retorció su cuerpo un poco y ella escucho el ruido de otra cerradura. Se volvió de nuevo y después de dar unos diez pasos, la soltó de repente.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando cayó en la cama. Aterrizó boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, en el borde de la enorme cama. Miro en estado de shock al hombre que estaba de pie entre sus muslos. Los extraños pero hermosos ojos de Naruto estaban fijos en ella. _No quiero morir_. Ella estaba en su cama, esta olía como él. Instintivamente supo que era su dormitorio. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, los muebles del dormitorio eran de madera oscura. Ella se apoyó en los codos, clavó los pies en la cama con la intención de escapar de él.

El enorme hombre gruñó en voz baja.

—No.

Hinata se congeló.

— N-no.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco. —Q-quiero ir a casa. N-no quiero estar aquí. —Los ojos lila de Hinata estaban llenos de lágrimas. —Usted me a-asusta.

Los labios gruesos de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa. — ¿Tienes miedo de mí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Sí.

De repente se movió, puso ambas manos en el colchón mientras se inclinaba hacia ella en la cama. Su cuerpo quedo debajo de él y ella se quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Por qué? No voy a hacerte daño. Lo único que quiero es protegerte, no sabes cuánto espere para tenerte, sé que mi apariencia es casi monstruosa y la gente me tiene miedo y hacen bien en tenerlo, soy enorme, mis dientes son afilados y te he secuestrado, pero a ti nunca te aria daño, esa es mi verdad.

—Yo… Quiero ir a casa, p-por favor.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerro. Se quedó mirándole. —S-si mi padre se entera de esto, ma-mandara a todos sus hombres a buscarme.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Sé que lo hará, pues yo en su lugar aria lo mismo.

— ¿Eh? — Hinata lo miro sorprendida. — ¿P-por qué me ha traído aquí si ya lo sabía?

—Tiempo. Él realmente le sonrió. — tu padre tardara mucho tiempo en reunir a los hombres suficientes para entrar en mi casa y los miembros de la reserva ni siquiera lo intentaran. Ellos me temen.

Hinata comenzó a sentirse nerviosa mientras lo observaba. — Solo quiero ir a casa, por favor…

Él negó con la cabeza. — No.

—T-tengo miedo.

La sonrisa del hombre Zorro se desvaneció. —No quiero que me tengas miedo.

— ¿Q-qué quiere?

Su mirada recorrió poco a poco todo su cuerpo. Y después volvió a mirarla a los ojos. —Quiero que seas mi mujer.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. — ¡N-no!

—Hummm. —Él no parecía muy convencido. De pronto se enderezo pero mantuvo su mirada en ella. — ¿Estás segura?

—U-usted me prometió que no me haría daño.

Hinata observó cómo agarraba el bajo de su camiseta y de un tirón se la arrancaba. La tiró hacia atrás. Ella no podía dejar de mirarle. Su piel estaba bronceada y tenía un pecho perfecto. Sus enormes y hermosas colas se movían al compás del viento y de alguna extraña forma se encontró deseando tocarlas. Era muy musculoso y su piel era lisa, sin pelo. Ella no pudo evitar mirar las extrañas pero al mismo tiempo tiernas marcas en sus mejillas. Sus brazos eran enormes y muy musculosos. Su pecho era amplio. Su mirada bajo y vio una delgada línea de cabello rubio desde su ombligo hasta el primer botón de sus vaqueros.

—No voy a hacerte daño. — Él se agarró la parte delantera de sus pantalones. — De todas las cosas que quiero hacer contigo, el dolor no es una de ellas.

Abrió el botón superior de sus pantalones vaqueros. Hinata se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su mano bajo para abrir la cremallera. Su mirada se alzó a su cara. Sus ojos carmesí la miraban con diversión.

— ¿Q-qué va hacer?

Escucho el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse. Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría directamente en su cara. Realmente ese extraño ser quería abuzar de ella. Hinata se quedó sin aliento, se dio la vuelta en la cama y trato de alejarse de él, tapo sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

Unas manos grandes y fuertes la agarraron de las caderas y volvió a tumbarla sobre su espalda. Dos cosas le quedaron inmediatamente claras. Uno, tenía que escapar de allí cuanto antes. Dos, el hombre frente a ella quería arrebatarle su preciado tesoro.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Su-suélteme.

Él le sonrió y le mostró los colmillos. — Tienes unos hermosos ojos— Él se rio entre dientes. — Los más hermosos que haya visto.

—G-gracias— Hinata sonrió tímidamente, no podía negar que sus halagos de cierta forma le gustaban.

—Me alegro de que hayas recuperado la voz. Me llamo Naruto y como ya lo dije antes no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero protegerte.

Hinata se arrastró en la cama para poner distancia entre ellos. — ¿E-entonces no me hará daño?

—No.

— ¿D-de verdad? —Hinata estaba más tranquila ahora que no estaba aterrorizada. Ella se estaba adaptando a la forma en la que el enorme hombre la miraba y desde que la había traído a su casa, parecía más humano que animal. Hablaba con ella en vez de gruñirle. —

La observó pero no trató de detenerla cuando se puso de pie al otro lado de la cama y puso distancia entre ellos. A Hinata le temblaron las piernas cuando lo enfrentó. Ella le observó, él sólo la miraba y sonreía.

—Quiero que seas mi mujer, estoy seguro que podría funcionar. ¿Crees que te voy a hacerte daño? No lo haré. Puedo ser muy suave cuando necesito serlo. —Su mirada se clavó en sus ojos blancos. — Admito que resultara difícil mantener todos mis impulsos bajo control, pero lo haré.

—Y-yo no puedo estar con usted.

Él se echó a reír. —Claro que puedes y te lo demostrare.

Hinata apretó los dientes y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

La sonrisa de Naruto murió y la diversión en su mirada desapareció. — ¿Tienes prejuicios? Yo no te rechazo a ti por ser una humana.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— N-no es eso. Ella le miro a la boca. —Usted podría destrozarme con sus dientes. U-usted me intimida, Señor.

Él sólo parpadeó, pero su mirada se endureció.

Ella no quería ofenderlo. Jamás rechazaría a nadie y menos sabiendo lo que se sentía ser rechazada, solo estaba siendo sincera. Tragó saliva, ahora él parecía un poco enfadado. — Lo s-siento tanto. No pretendía insultarle. Yo nunca he... _Mejor no digas nada, se dijo en silencio_. Ella estaba cavando un hoyo y lo sabía. —N-no fue mi intención faltarle al respeto. Solo estoy siendo sincera, usted me asusta, N-nunca antes había conocido a una nueva especie y tengo que admitir que usted es realmente intimidante. U-usted es tan grande y sé que si se lo propone podría hacerme mucho daño. U-usted no deja de mirarme de esa extraña manera, nunca antes alguien me había mirado así y eso me está asustando de nuevo.

Naruto hizo un mohin con los labios y la ira se desvaneció de su mirada. —Sabía que eras diferente y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. — Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Él sonrió. —Eres realmente adorable y me gusta escucharte hablar. Tu voz me resulta muy agradable. Ven aquí, pequeño conejito.

Hinata lo miro tímidamente. —Y-yo estoy bien aquí, gracias

—Ven aquí, le ordenó de nuevo.

—N-no. Quiero irme ahora, por favor.

Dejo caer los brazos a los lados y suspiró. — No te haré daño. Recuerda eso.

Hinata se puso tensa. Él por lo menos le había advertido antes de rodear la cama rápidamente. Ella se subió a la cama y empezó a gatear hacia el otro lado.

Naruto la agarró del tobillo y le dio un tirón. Ella cayó sobre su vientre y él la hizo girar hasta que quedo tumbada en la cama sobre su espalda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto estaba inclinado sobre ella. Solo unos centímetros separaban sus cuerpos. Él la atrapo bajo su cuerpo entre los brazos y las piernas.

La miro a los ojos. — Vamos a hacer un experimento.

—M-mejor no. —Su corazón latía con fuerza. Ella no trató de empujarlo, a pesar de que quería hacerlo. El miedo se apoderó de ella. — P-por favor.

Él sonrió. — Insisto.

Ella miró sus dientes afilados y tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. —Ah, me da m-mucho miedo cuando enseña sus... uh... dientes.

Él no se enfadó. De hecho, sus palabras le divirtieron. — Son para comerte mejor— bromeó en voz baja.

El corazón de Hinata le dio un vuelco. — _Era una broma, ¿verdad?_

—No soy un lobo. Pero quiero comerte la boca.

Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Naruto no le había hablado así antes. No le estaba atacando. Solo la miraba a los ojos y bromeaba con ella. Se tranquilizó un poco.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. — Bésame.

Ella observo su boca con cautela. —N-no, yo nunca he besa…

—No te haré daño —La interrumpió Naruto.

Ella vaciló y se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos. Ella se sentía extrañamente atraída por él. Él la mantenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo, pero no la tocaba. Sabía que si quisiera, podría desgarrarle la ropa y aprovecharse de ella. Pero él solo estaba bromeando con ella y mirándola a los ojos. Tenía los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto. Al estar tan cerca pudo ver que sus pupilas eran ligeramente ovaladas, como los de un gato. Definitivamente no era humano, pero era muy hermoso y alegre. Le miro los labios. Eran muy carnosos y por extraño que pareciera los encontró hermosos, pero ¿Qué podría ofrecerle ella a un hombre como Naruto? Ella solo era una patética nerd, que día tras día aguantaba los malos tratos de sus compañeras de clase y la indiferencia de su padre. Jamás había tenido novio y mucho menos sabía lo que se sentía ser besada.

 _¿Cómo sería besarle? ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de volver a verlo? Tal vez nunca. Quizás… ¡Cómo puedo si quiera considerarlo! Es una locura._

—N-no le conozco.

—Este es un buen modo de conocernos.

—He e-escuchado decir que la mayoría de los hombres llevan a cenar y a ver una película a las mujeres a-antes de ser novios.

— ¿Novios? Él arqueó una ceja. En verdad eres tierna Hinata, pero yo no quiero ser tu novio, quiero que seas mi mujer

Sus suaves mejillas se sonrojaron cuando le escucho decir aquello. ¿En verdad la quería? Pero ¿Por qué? Él no la conocía, ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de sus palabras? Ella no podía creer que aquel hermoso hombre zorro quisiera algo con ella.

Él se rio entre dientes. —Bésame, conejo asustadizo. Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no te haré daño. Te prometo que vas a disfrutar de lo que quiero hacerte tanto como yo lo haré.

—Y-yo no lo conozco y no sabría qué hacer, usted es una nueva especie. Da miedo. E-es grande y yo no soy nada compatible con u-usted.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y su sonrisa desapareció. — Ahora llegaremos a conocernos y no digas que no eres nada, tú eres todo lo que necesito y lo que siempre espere. Dame un beso. Me muero por probarte conejo asustadizo.

Estaba tentada, sentía curiosidad por saber que se sentía ser besada, pero su extrema timidez le impedía aceptar la propuesta del Hombre Zorro.

Ella nunca había besado a nadie y mucho menos sabía lo que era tener novio. Estaba debatiendo si debería dejar a Naruto besarla o no, cuando él bajó su cara, sus labios casi se tocaban. Sus mejillas se pintaron de un intenso rojo y supo que el hombre de cautivantes ojos escarlata no la iba dejar elegir.

—Cierra los ojos y no tengas miedo. —Dijo Naruto en un susurro profundo y ronco. —Relájate. No te va a doler, recuerda que jamás te aria daño.

Ella se tensó un poco y apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho. Su piel se sentía suave pero caliente, era como si estuviera ardiendo de fiebre. Sus labios eran suaves. Ella no lucho contra él y obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse su lengua invadió su boca. _Así se sentía ser besada_. Naruto devoró su boca. Su lengua exploró cada centímetro de su boca, se rozó contra la de ella, eróticamente. Sus labios firmes la obligaron a abrir la boca más ampliamente. Cuando él gruñó suavemente, ella pudo sentir las vibraciones en las palmas de las manos e incluso en su lengua. Fue impactante y su cuerpo respondió al instante. Ella tímidamente y con torpeza le devolvió el beso.

Su mano callosa le acaricio el estómago. La sensación era increíblemente aterradora pero al mismo tiempo buena. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba y le ahuecaba un pecho. Su mano firmemente le apretó el pecho sensible. Ella podía sentir la textura áspera de la mano a través de la fina tela de su sujetador. Su pezón reaccionó de una manera rara, endureciéndose. Hinata gimió en voz alta.

Naruto rompió el beso y Hinata respiro con dificultad. Abrió los ojos. La mirada de Naruto era apasionada, le froto el pezón con el pulgar y ella se arqueó contra su mano, ella no quería hacerlo, se sentía tan avergonzada pero lo hizo. Sintió calor entre sus muslos y su estómago se estremeció. Su cuerpo empezó a palpitar.

Naruto apoyo la parte inferior de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. —Tan hermosa susurro. —Le subió la camisa por encima de sus pechos, miro su sujetador, aparto la mano de su mama, deslizo un dedo por la parte delantera de su sujetador y dio un suave tirón.

—Preciosos y grandes gruñó suavemente antes de bajar la cabeza. —Quiero lamerlos.

Ella bajó la mirada y vio que le había cortado el sujetador con una de sus uñas. Sus pechos quedaron desnudos y expuestos a su vista. Ambos pezones estaban duros, se sentía tan avergonzada, quería que parara, no quería seguir sintiendo esas extrañas sensaciones. Se cubrió rápidamente con sus pequeñas manos y lo miro a los ojos con miedo y vergüenza.

Naruto miro los ojos de la pequeña niña debajo de él, sus hermoso y misteriosos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas _¿Que estoy haciendo? Le prometí que no le aria daño. Ella es humana_. Apretó los dientes, pero finalmente se relajó. Nunca pensó que se sentiría atraído por una humana. Siempre pensó que los otros machos de su especie que se sentían atraídos por las humanas, eran idiotas. Nada de eso le importaba ahora. Desde que la conoció no dejo de pensar en ella. Cuando los experimentos de Orochimaru fueron descubiertos, las nuevas especies quedaron sin un hogar a donde ir. Naruto era uno de ellos, solo vagando por las calles, soportando las miradas de desprecio y terror que le ofrecían los humanos. No quería seguir viviendo de esa forma, quería ser normal, quería ser aceptado, pero entonces la conoció y una pequeña luz de esperanza se coló en su mundo de tinieblas. Aquel día de lluvia la vio por primera vez, su cabello corto era de un hermoso azul oscuro, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus pequeños ojos eran muy extraños pero aun así eran únicos e hipnotizantes, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que en su mirada perlada no hubiera ni una pisca de asco o miedo. La pequeña niña de mejillas sonrosadas, lo miraba con timidez mientras que con su pequeño bracito le ofrecía un pequeño paraguas de conejitos. Jamás olvidaría ese acto de humildad, ese acto lleno de inocencia. Nunca olvidaría el delicioso aroma y los misteriosos ojos de la pequeña de cinco años. Deseaba y necesitaba verla de nuevo, había esperado muchos años y no la dejaría ir de nuevo. Inhaló su aroma maravilloso, sexy, y luchó por ahogar un gruñido. Sabía que la asustaba. Las mujeres de las nuevas especies sabrían que lo hacía porque estaba excitado, pero Hinata no era una de ellas. Con ella tendría que reprimir sus instintos animales. Le estaba resultando difícil hacerlo, pero por ella lucharía para mantener el control, por ella. Por su pequeña luz de esperanza haría cualquier cosa.

Respiro profundamente varias veces para calmarse y dejar que su libido bajara hasta el suelo. Él resistió el impulso de arrancarle el uniforme de su cuerpo, de abrirle las piernas y de enterrar la cara entre sus muslos. El olor de su excitación le hacía desear enterrar la lengua profundamente en su sexo. Luchó por pensar, pero le resulto difícil. La imagen de ella corriéndose en su boca hizo que su pene se endureciera hasta el dolor. Quería follarla. Pero el miedo de perderla o hacerle daño le enfrió. Ella no era una especie. No podía montarla como a sus mujeres. La lastimaría. Naruto la miró a sus ojos hermosos. Su color perlado le recordaba la luna. La luna que miraba todas las noches añorando el reencuentro con la única persona que le mostro un gramo de inocente simpatía.

Había pasado toda su vida dentro de una celda. Después de ser liberado, paso bastante tiempo en las callas, aguantando hambre y la inclemencia del tiempo. Ahora estaba en la Reserva, donde podía ver el cielo azul y donde tenía un hogar. Su hogar. Algo que por primera vez, le pertenecía.

En el instante en que Naruto la conoció se dio cuenta de que quería que algo más le perteneciera. Ella. Quería mirar esos ojos todos los días. Tenerla desnuda en su cama. Inhalar su olor hasta llegar a ser un adicto. Todo en ella le atraía, le hipnotizaba y no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de él.

Sólo tendría que convencerla de que era el hombre de su vida. Ninguna nueva especie le había afectado tanto como lo hacía la pequeña humana que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

La pequeña Hyuuga parpadeó y respiró hondo, Naruto la miro y solo un pensamiento rodeaba su mente.

 _¡Mía! Solo mía. No la voy a abandonar. Nunca. No la volveré a perder._

—S-suélteme.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Quiero que te quedes aquí.

El pánico se apoderó de Hinata. Ella había querido darle un beso, lo admitía. Ella no podía quedarse con un desconocido y especialmente no con uno tan temible como Naruto.

— ¿P-podría levantarse?

Él asintió con la cabeza y de un saltó se bajó de la cama. Él le sonrió mientras deslizaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Naruto la agarro con una mano de la cadera y la otra la deslizo por su espalda, hasta que se cerró sobre su pelo. Él la obligo, sin hacerle daño, a levantar la cabeza para que le mirara. Él le sonrió, mostrándole los fuertes dientes.

—No te haré nada que no quieres, esperare lo que sea necesario y te voy a mantener para siempre.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. — ¿Q-qué?

—Decidí que me quedare contigo para siempre. Eres _mía_.

Él era bueno en eso de hacerla callar. Hinata lo miró fijamente y se quedó absolutamente muda.

 _¿Mantenerme? ¿Para siempre? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_ ¿Qué era lo que ese hombre zorro pretendía hacer con ella?Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo entender sus palabras o qué significaban exactamente.

 _¿Soy suya? ¿Decidió?_ Ella ni siquiera podía pensar en sus salvajes declaraciones.

La sonrisa de Naruto murió en sus labios y de pronto se tensó. Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando él en un rápido movimiento la puso detrás de su enorme cuerpo. Él le dio una última mirada llena de amor antes de caminar hasta la ventana.

—Vienen a por ti, pero no voy a permitir que te alejen de mí.

 _¿Quién viene por mí?_ Hinata se sentó en la cama. Se miró la camisa que estaba enrollada por encima de sus pechos y miro su sujetador roto, sus mofletes se encendieron automáticamente por la vergüenza. Le miro a él. Naruto se ponía rápidamente la camiseta y maldecía en voz baja todo el tiempo. Ella con sus manos temblorosas se quitó el sujetador y se bajó la camisa blanca. Observó cuidadosamente a Naruto. Vio la rabia en su mirada cuando se volvió para mirarla.

—Quédate dentro de esta habitación mientras yo los manejo. Nadie te llevará lejos. Siempre has sido mía, no te perderé.

Con la boca abierta le vio pasearse por la habitación. Como un animal enjaulado. Como un enorme zorro. Eso era lo que parecía.

 _¿Qué he hecho? Deje que me besara y tocara un hombre zorro._ Y ahora él iba a herir a alguien para quedarse con ella. Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo. Naruto se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia fuera y gruñó.

—Seis de mi pueblo se están acercando. —Él soltó un bufido. — Ellos piensan que sólo necesitaran a seis machos. Es insultante. No tardaré mucho, conejo. ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama y me esperas? Preparare algo de comer antes de volver. Quiero darte de comer. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti para que quieras quedarte conmigo.

Hinata miró la lámpara, tenía que detenerle. Naruto era un tipo grande y feroz. No quería que las nuevas especies que venían a salvarla, le hirieran o le mataran. Él lucharía contra ellos para mantenerla en su dormitorio. Ella vio la solución a esa situación, encima de la mesita de noche.

Volvió a mirarle a él, estaba de espaldas a ella mientras miraba por la ventana y gruñía, no quería lastimarlo, era cierto que le había secuestrado, pero no le había hecho daño, además había jurado protegerla y la quería a su lado y de alguna extraña y retorcida forma ella no quería abandonarlo, pero si se quedaba su padre y las nuevas especies le arian daño y ella no deseaba eso.

—Luchare contra ellos. Voy a tratar de asustarlos al principio, pero no permitiré que te lleven Hinata. Voy hacer lo que sea necesario para impedirlo.

No quería que le mataran. Hinata se agachó y desenchufo la lámpara. Su mirada se quedó sobre Naruto para asegurarse de que no se volvía. Agarró la lámpara con una mano temblorosa, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, vaciló y decidió que esto sería menos doloroso que una bala. No podía permitir que le mataran. Ella avanzó hacia adelante, pero él seguía centrado en lo que veía por la ventana.

—Idiotas. —Él gruñó, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se agarró con ambas manos al borde de la ventana. La madera crujió. —Quiero que te quedes dentro de esta habitación. Esto no me llevara más de cinco minutos. Si no se van. Entonces yo…

Hinata se inclinó y le golpeo con fuerza en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La base de cristal se hizo añicos y Naruto cayó al suelo. Él gruñó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. _Perdóneme._

Podría haberle golpeado con más fuerza, pero tuvo miedo de lastimarle demasiado. La miro absolutamente desconcertado mientras intentaba levantarse, pero entonces los ojos se le volvieron y se tambaleó, cayó de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Hinata lo miró con la lámpara todavía entre sus manos temblorosas. Ella inmediatamente la tiró a un lado y se puso de rodillas al lado de su cuerpo. Le comprobó el pulso. Su corazón latía fuerte y estable. Comprobó con los dedos el golpe en la cabeza. Pudo sentir un ligero chichón pero se sintió aliviada cuando no vio sangre. Su respiración era tranquila, ella se puso de pie. Estaba segura de que no estaría inconsciente mucho tiempo. Tenía que salir antes de que despertase.

Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se encharcaron en lágrimas, se encamino hacia la puerta y le echó un vistazo a Naruto que permanecía tumbado en el suelo. Dio un paso más y una punzada de tristeza la inundó. _Tal vez debería quedarme_. _Él dice que me quiere, pero no nos conocemos. Esto no está bien._ Ella huyó.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y busco las escaleras con la mirada. Corrió hacia ellas. Sabía que Naruto estaría realmente molesto cuando despertara. Ella le había golpeado con su propia lámpara y le había dejado inconsciente. Dudaba que entendiera que lo había hecho para asegurarse de que no fuese herido. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta de la entrada. Ella abrió la puerta y salió. Hinata camino temblorosamente hacia las vallas. Había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho para ocultar el hecho de que no llevaba sujetador. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo contrario moriría de la vergüenza. Unos hombres de las nuevas especies ya habían entrado en el patio. Todos vestían uniformes negros, llevaban armas de fuego y pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes.

Había visto a algunos de ellos cuando entraron en la Reserva. Esos hombres vestidos con uniformes patrullaban el muro de nueve metros que protegía la reserva del exterior. Se detuvo cuando llego junto a ellos.

Hinata no los miró a la cara para evitar las miradas. —E-estoy bien. Ella caminó rápido hacia la puerta y paso junto a los hombres que estaban allí.

—Hinata. —Kurenai corrió hacia ella— ¿Estás bien linda?

—E-estoy bien, Kurenai Sensei, gracias. Me voy a casa. Lo mejor es que me retire, pero estoy muy bien. Hablamos y me dejó ir. _Ella mintió._

— ¿Estas segura, Hinata?

—S-sí, Semsei.

Un hombre se puso delante de ella. — ¿Estás bien pequeña?

Reconoció inmediatamente esa voz profunda y le identifico como Kisame. Ella se detuvo y levantó la barbilla, para mirarle, no se sorprendió de que también fuera tan intimidante como Naruto. Su nombre lo delataba, Kisame significaba tiburón demonio, también tenía características similares a las de uno. Este hombre era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo y aunque no era tan grande como Naruto, seguía siendo enorme. Sus pequeños ojos, sus dientes afilados y mejillas con extrañas agallas eran lo más característico del hombre frente a ella. Su hermosa piel era de color azul pálido y su cabello era azul oscuro en punta. Kisame tenía los dientes más afilados que Naruto, pero era igual de musculoso que el hombre Zorro.

—E-estoy bien, Señor. Creo que me voy a ir a casa y descansare. G-gracias por su preocupación.

Inhaló y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. —Voy a llevarte a nuestro centro médico.

Hinata se puso tensa.

—N-no me hizo daño.

— ¿Qué te hizo ese demonio? —Kurenai la agarró del brazo e hizo que se girara para mirarla. Kurenai era sólo cinco centímetros más alta que Hinata y estaba inusualmente pálida. — ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Te hizo daño?

Ella le miro. — E-estoy bien. No pasó nada. A-acabamos hablando, él entro en razón y me dijo que podía irme a casa. _Mintió._

Kurenai se relajó. — Gracias a Dios. Iban a entrar a buscarte. Me imagine lo peor cuando el rugió y te oí gritar.

— S-sólo quiero irme a casa. —Hinata se abrazó así misma sintiéndose frágil y asustada.

Kurenai asintió. —Por supuesto. Llamare a tu casa para que vengan por ti. Siento lo que paso y me alegro de que no te haya hecho daño.

—E-estoy bien, murmuró ella.

Kurenai dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa. —Ha sido un día loco, tus compañeros estaban muy asustados.

—S-sí. Ella se obligó a sonreír. —Creo que prefiero llamar un taxi, no quiero que mi padre se entere, no quiero que los habitantes de la reservan tengan problemas por mi culpa.

Kurenai vacilo. — No creo que sea conveniente.

—Yo te llevare a tu casa, se ofreció suavemente Kisame. — ¿Qué dice profesora? Mi Jeep esta justo aquí.

—Está bien. —Dijo Kurenai un poco dudosa.

Hinata se despidió de su maestra y se acercó a Kisame, en silencio rezo para que Naruto no despertara antes de que ella escapara. Siguió a Kisame a uno de los jeeps y se metió dentro. Él no arranco inmediatamente el motor. La observo con atención.

—P-por favor, sáqueme de aquí.

Kisame encendió el motor y gritó por encima del hombro. —Desactiva esta área ahora.

El Jeep se movió y Hinata se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. — V-vivo a unas cinco millas de aquí. Gracias por llevarme a casa.

Él vaciló. —Te voy a llevar primero a nuestro centro médico.

—N-no. Por favor, sólo quiero irme a ca-casa.

Kisame le frunció el ceño. — Necesitas atención médica y después vamos a llamar a un psiquiatra. Tienes que hacer un informe con lo que Naruto te ha hecho. Sera severamente castigado por dañarte.

Conmocionada, Hinata le miró boquiabierta. — Él no me hizo daño y no q-quiero que le castiguen. No necesito un m-médico.

Él pisó el freno y se volvió hacia Hinata. Sus miradas se cruzaron. —Le mentiste a Kurenai. Ellos son humanos y creyeron lo que dijiste. Yo no soy como ellos. Puedo oler a Naruto en tu cuerpo. Sé que no fue muy lejos, eso lo puedo oler, pero sé que te ha tocado. Es evidente que te hizo daño. Tienes que dejar que nuestros médicos te examinen, tienes que contar lo que te pasó. Sera castigado por lo que te hizo. El hombre azul hizo una pausa.—Sé que él te hizo daño, ¡Mierda! Eres solo una niña.

El calor inundo sus mejillas mientras miraba a Kisame. —E-estoy bien. No me hizo daño. Q-quiero irme a casa. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— É-el no me hizo daño, pero tampoco quería dejarme ir. Quería mantenerme a su lado. Estaba a punto de atacarlos. Lo golpeé con una lámpara y cayo inconsciente. Tal vez d-debería enviar a alguien para ver cómo esta, pero creo que estará b-bien. Traté de no hacerle daño. No quería que le disparasen. Yo sólo quiero irme a casa, por favor.

—Hijo de puta — Maldijo mientras soltaba el freno y pisaba el acelerador. El Jeep aumentó la velocidad. — Deja que te lleve al médico.

Ella apretó los dientes. —N-no me lastimo, Sólo lléveme a casa. P-por favor .Sólo quiero olvidar lo que paso.

Kisame asintió con la cabeza. — Está bien. Él saco una radio del bolsillo de su chaleco. — Soy Kisame. Que todo el mundo tenga las pistolas con tranquilizantes preparadas. Si Naruto intenta salir de su territorio, le ponen un sedante en el culo. —Corto y guardo la radio de nuevo en su chaleco y volvió a mirarla. —Lamento lo que te ha pasado.

Cinco minutos después, Kisame estaciono el jeep frente a su casa y otros dos vehículos aparcaron detrás de ellos. Ella sabía que los manifestantes habían atacado a las nuevas especies varias veces, por lo que no le extraño que los vehículos adicionales les hubieran seguido a su casa.

Echó un vistazo a su casa y trató de ocultar su miedo. No quería que su padre se enterarse de lo sucedido, sabía que su progenitor tomaría represarías contra la Reserva y peor aún contra Naruto, no quería meterlos en problemas.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ver a un médico o a un psiquiatra? Le castigaremos duramente si presentas una queja. Nuestra justicia es más dura que la de los humanos.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. — É-el no me hizo daño, no quiero que lo castiguen y estoy bien, Kisame San.

Kisame la miro en silencio, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Hinata se bajó del jeep y se dirigió a la puerta principal, uno de los vigilantes abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia a la joven Hyuuga. Hinata le respondió el saludo, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que el hombre con apariencia de tiburón la observaba en silencio desde el vehículo negro. Ella negó con la cabeza. _¿Por qué no puede ser normal?_

Naruto gimió. Su cabeza palpitaba y no podía recordar por qué. Abrió los ojos. Estaba tendido sobre su costado encima de la alfombra. Él parpadeó cuando alguien puso una gran bolsa de plástico con hielo frente a su cara. Inhaló y suavemente gruñó. Eso hizo que la cabeza le doliera más.

Kisame se puso en cuclillas, sin soltar la bolsa de hielo. —Pon esto detrás de tu cabeza. Hablaba en voz baja.

Naruto la agarró. Su mano temblaba un poco y puso el hielo donde más le dolía. Hizo una mueca y gruño. Su atención se fijó en Kisame.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué pasó?

Kisame respiro profundamente. — Recordaras. Sólo quédate tranquilo cuando lo hagas.

El hielo ayudo a reducir el dolor. Respiro profundamente y los olores de la habitación inundaron su nariz. Hinata! Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo. Él gimió de nuevo, se dejó caer al suelo y le mostró los dientes a Kisame.

— ¿Cuál de tus hombres me golpeo?

—Lo hizo Hinata. Te golpeó con una lámpara. —Kisame se enderezo y se alejó.

—Ella está segura y fuera de la Reserva.

La rabia se apoderó de Naruto y gruñó. — Tráela de vuelta. _**Ella es mía**_ **.**

En respuesta, el hombre tiburón se apoyó en la pared, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró. — Ella te golpeo para poder salir, la lleve a su casa, pero se negó presentar cargos contra ti. Eres afortunado. Ella podría haberte encerrado en una maldita celda, su padre podría matarte, la chica es malditamente rica, por lo tanto su padre deber ser alguien importante. Madara tendría que haber decidido si eres demasiado peligroso como para volver a salir algún día de ella. No me hagas hablar. Sería una auténtica pesadilla.

El dolor retrocedió más y Naruto se sentó. Miró a Kisame. — Ella es mía.

Él olfateó el aire. — Estuviste a punto de hacerla tuya. Su mirada parpadeó de Naruto a la cama y viceversa. —Pero no puedes quedarte con ella. Ella es humana, es solo una niña, los humanos no permiten ese tipo de relaciones, no eres el indicado para ella y la chica no es como nuestras mujeres. Sabes que no puedes reclamarla y obligarla a vivir contigo.

—Ella es pequeña. Quiero mantenerla aquí y hacerle cambiar de opinión. Pensaba darle de comer y cuidarla.

—Naruto, seres humanos tienden a confundirse con nosotros, pero después de oírte hablar... Ella no es una mascota.

—Lo sé. Naruto frunció el ceño, preocupado por haberle dado una impresión equivocada. — ¿Entonces se fue porque creyó que era mi mascota? ¿Por qué cree que yo la veo así? Pero yo le dije que quería que fuese mi mujer.

—Ella no es tuya, amigo— Kisame se apartó de la pared. — Ella quería irse. Acéptalo. Tú y yo no nos liamos con mujeres humanas. Ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? Ellas son muy frágiles, se asustan muy fácilmente y además…

—Quiero a Hinata, ella es mi otra mitad.

—Es una lástima. No puedes tenerla. Siempre has dicho que odias lo suave que se han vuelto los de nuestra especie. Estas haciendo precisamente eso. Endurécete y enfréntate a los hechos. Las humanas nunca quieren a tipos como nosotros y mucho menos las colegialas. Estamos muy en sintonía con nuestro lado animal. Solo nuestro aspecto nos hace algo humanos.

La tristeza era un sentimiento que Naruto detestaba, pero la sintió de todos modos. —Ella no va a volver conmigo, ¿verdad? La perdí de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo que de nuevo? ¿Acaso ya la conocías?

—Déjame.

—Prefiero quedarme hasta que te recuperes del todo. Voy a hacer la cena. Nos tomaremos unos refrescos y hablaremos. Oí que unas pocas felinas han sido trasladadas a la Reserva. Tal vez una de esas sea tu compañera.

Imágenes de Hinata en aquel día de lluvia pasaron por la mente de Naruto. —Déjame. Necesito estar solo.

—Mañana llegaran las nuevas felinas. Te recogeré y te llevare al hotel para que puedas olerlas.

Naruto se puso en pie y su mirada se desvió a la cama donde Hinata había estado. Su olor todavía era fuerte dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a ella y tiro al suelo la bolsa de hielo. Él prefería sentir dolor. Se arrastró en la cama y se acostó donde ella había estado, inhalo su olor.

—Naruto te recogeré a las dos.

—No te molestes. Sólo tienes que irte. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas. No quiero conocerlas.

Aspiró el olor de su pequeño conejito, quería memorizarlo antes de que se desvaneciera. Escuchó como su amigo azul se marchaba. Cerró los ojos y su mano rozó suavemente el edredón. No podía recordar la última vez que sus ojos habían derramado lágrimas. Pero lo hicieron en este momento. La había perdido y nunca regresaría. Había conocido la paz con ella. La humildad. La felicidad. La esperanza. Y ahora se había ido de nuevo. Ella se había alejado de él… para siempre.

 _***Gracias por leer***_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mía: NarutoxHinata._

 _Género: Romance y Drama (Adaptación)_

 _Categoría: M_

 _***Capítulo Tres***_

 _¿Por qué no puedo olvidar a Naruto San?_ Hinata estaba totalmente angustiada por la falta de control sobre sus pensamientos, su mente aún seguía distraída por el recuerdo de un par de ojos de gato de color escarlata. Y su cuerpo virginal todavía podía sentir el calor del _Hombre Zorro_. Había pensado en él unas cien veces al día, durante las casi cinco semanas que habían pasado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente tenía que sacarlo de su mente, no podía seguir pensando en ese hombre bestia. Por primera vez en su vida las cosas habían salido bien. Su padre estaba de viaje y no se había enterado de lo sucedido en la reserva y por alguna extraña razón sus compañeras de curso pasaban de ella. Eso era bastante extraño, pero amaba ser invisible para el resto del mundo.

Hinata se dirigió a la salida del colegio. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver al chofer de la familia Hyuuga, pero no lo vio por ningún lado y eso le extraño. Ko era un hombre muy puntual y desde que empezó a tomar clases de piano su chofer llegaba unos minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, pues Ko siempre era puntual cuando se trataba de la heredera Hyuuga, él siempre estaba allí para ella, pero ya eran más de las seis y no había rastro de él. Hinata empezó a preocuparse.

—Hey— Dijo un hombre. — ¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata?

Ella se volvió para mirar al desconocido, era alto, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga negra. Tenía una larga cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura, su piel era morena, ojos marrones con grandes ojeras. Aparentaba tener unos treinta años. El hombre era muy apuesto. Al instante se alertó. Su padre siempre le decía que nunca confiará en los extraños, especialmente en los hombres.

— ¿Q-quién es usted?

El hombre se detuvo y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. — Soy Hashirama Senju. Escuché que habías tenido un incidente con las nuevas especies que viven cerca de aquí.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido. _¿Qué habrá escuchado? ¿Quién es este hombre?_ — N-no sé de qué me está hablando. _Mintió_. —M-me tengo que ir. Buenas noches. —Hinata se alejó de él, pero mantuvo la mirada en el hombre de larga cabellera castaña.

—No seas así. —Le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia ella. — Hemos oído que tuviste un altercado con uno de esos animales y que puso sus patas sobre ti.

Hinata se tensó y sintió miedo. Él estaba a unos pocos metros de ella. Era mucho más alto que ella, era un extraño y sintió que la estaba amenazando. Ella le miró a los ojos y no le gusto que él hubiera invadido su espacio personal. Se reprendió por tomar clases extras de piano, pero solo quería mantener su mente distraída y así dejar de pensar en Naruto.

—H-hashirama San. No sé de lo que me está hablando. Lo que haya oído es mentira.

Una expresión de disgusto cruzó su bello rostro. — Ellos te lavaron el cerebro, ¿no es así? Esos animales suelen hacerlo. Lo han hecho antes. Tienes que venir con nosotros y te ayudaremos a pensar de nuevo. Nosotros le contaremos a la prensa lo que esos animales enfermos te hicieron. Eso le mostrara al mundo que no pueden vivir junto a la gente decente. Todos ellos deben morir en especial su líder.

Ella escucho sus palabras. Era evidente que odiaba a las nuevas especies, pero la parte que más la alarmo fue cuando dijo nosotros. Ella volvió la cabeza y vio como tres hombres salían del edificio donde habían estado escondidos y se dirigían hacia ella.

 _Esto no es bueno_. Miro al hombre más alto y su corazón se aceleró por el miedo.

 _No entres en pánico._

—Yo no lo co-conozco y mi padre se enfadara si no llego rápido a casa. —Hinata estaba aterrorizada, no sabía que hacer, esos hombres la estaban acorralando. Tenía que intentar verse fuerte delante de esos hombres.

Él parpadeó y pareció un poco sorprendido. —Solo serán unos minutos, iremos en mi camión.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tenía que conseguir escapar de aquellos extraños hombres. Una mano la agarró del brazo. — Vas a ayudarnos a poner a todo el mundo en contra de esos animales.

No había escapatoria, no podría escapar de cuatro hombres. Ella rezó en silencio para que alguien saliera del colegio y la ayudara, pero no fue así. Agarró fuertemente su morral en un vano intento de sentirse protegida.

—N-no puedo ir con ustedes. — Tenía tanto miedo, todo su pequeño cuerpo era un manojo de estremecimientos y temblores. Intento echarse para atrás para liberarse de su opresor pero su fuerte agarre se lo impidió.

—Claro que puedes Hinata.

Hashirama le dio un fuerte tirón y Hinata se giró y supo que tendría que atacarle para poder liberarse de su agarre. Odiaba la violencia, pero no podía permitir que aquellos hombres la utilizaran para hacerle daño a las nuevas especies. No lo permitiría. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y un pisotón en el pie. Le clavo las uñas de la otra mano, justo debajo de su ojo. Él gritó y la soltó.

Hinata grito, le dio un empujón y echó a correr hacia la puerta del colegio, sólo consiguió acercarse unos metros cuando otro la agarró del pelo. Ella volvió a gritar por el dolor. El desconocido de cabello grisáceo la estrelló contra la camioneta y el espejo lateral le golpeó en la mejilla, ocasionándole un gran dolor en ese lado de la cara y en el oído.

Le soltó el pelo y envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella gritó de nuevo y le dio una patada cuando la levantó del suelo. El tipo maldijo en voz alta y la soltó. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y gateo. Ella lucho contra el dolor que sentía en la cara y en la cabeza. Corrió hacia la carretera y vio los faros de un coche que venía hacia ella. Hinata corrió hacia el vehículo pensando que esos hombres se marcharían en la dirección opuesta. Ella agitó los brazos para llamar la atención del conductor. El vehículo comenzó a desacelerarse. Reconoció el vehículo. Era Ko. Se detuvo completamente a pocos metros de ella. El alivio la inundó. La mirada de Ko se desvió hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados. Hinata volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro y vio a los cuatro hombres corriendo hacia ella. El que la había levantado tenía sangre en el labio. Y eso fue todo lo que vio antes de que la alcanzaran.

Hinata trató de zafarse de su fiero agarre, pero uno de ellos la agarró por los brazos y otro por las piernas. Ko gritó su nombre. La alzaron en el aire y la arrojaron dentro del camión como si fuera un saco de patatas. La fuerza del impacto saco el aire de sus pulmones y el dolor que sintió en la cabeza cuando se golpeó contra el suelo de metal la dejo un poco aturdida. Ella se quedó sin aliento y cuando trató de incorporarse, dos hombres se tiraron encima de ella. No podía luchar más, estaba tan cansaba, pero si se daba por vencida lastimarían a los habitantes de la reserva. Tenía que luchar, pero ellos fácilmente la inmovilizaron. Las puertas traseras se cerraron y el motor del camión cobro vida.

El movimiento repentino y abrupto del camión dando marcha atrás hizo que los hombres se quitaran de encima de ella. Hinata se puso de lado. El camión freno y ella gateo hacia las puertas, con la esperanza de poder salir antes de que el conductor pisara el acelerador. Cuando llego hasta las puertas, el camión se puso en marcha de nuevo y ella se estrelló contra el portón trasero. Unas manos la agarraron y dos cuerpos volvieron a colocarse encima de su diminuto y frágil cuerpo, inmovilizándola de nuevo. Sus preciosos ojos lila se encharcaron de lágrimas.

La velocidad del camión aumento, pero aun a través del rugido del motor y de las pesadas respiraciones de sus captores, escucho la bocina detrás de ellos. Su fiel guardián Ko estaba siguiendo el camión e intentaba alertar a los demás.

Desafortunadamente hizo que el conductor del camión fuera aún más imprudente. El camión paso a toda velocidad sobre unos baches y Hinata gimió en agonía cuando los hombres botaron sobre ella y la aplastaron más contra el metal. Le dolían las costillas y la cabeza. Ella también luchó por respirar, ya que el peso de los dos hombres le comprimía los pulmones. Ko seguía tocando la bocina detrás de ellos. Los hombres que la sujetaban maldijeron cuando el conductor se salió de la carretera, seguramente era un camino de hierba, pudo adivinarlo por la forma en la que la parte trasera del vehículo se deslizaba, provocando sacudidas muy violentas. El sonido de la bocina del coche del Hyuuga cada vez se hizo más débil. Sus atacantes eran demasiado inteligentes, sabían que el coche del Hyuuga no podría seguirlos si se salían de la carretera. Hinata casi se desmayó por el dolor. El camión comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, hasta detenerse completamente. Uno de los dos tipos de la cabina comenzó a maldecir. Hinata lucho para escapar de ellos. Se incorporó y se agarró al lateral del camión. Desesperada y aterrorizada, arrastro su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo desde la parte trasera del camión. Se puso de pie, pudo distinguir que estaba en el bosque, gracias a la luz de luna. Corrió hacia los árboles, pensaba esconderse allí. Sabía que esta sería su única oportunidad de escapar de aquellos hombres.

Apenas había llegado a los árboles cuando les escucho gritarle. Corrió más rápido, el pánico la motivó a ignorar el dolor en su costado. Alguien jadeaba pesadamente tras ella. Esquivó un gran árbol y deseo que el sujeto que iba tras ella, no pudiera evitarlo. El hombre se abalanzo sobre ella y los dos cayeron al suelo. La tristeza la invadió. Ya nada importaba, nada tenía sentido. Quisiera dar vuelta al tiempo y nunca haber conocido al intimidante hombre de ojos escarlata y sonrisa zurrona. Entonces nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Si se hubiera mantenido lejos del bosque, si hubiera enfrentados sus problemas, si fuera más fuerte no le causaría daño a personas inocentes. _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ La imagen de sus serás mas amados vino a su mente. Su padre mirándola con decepción. Los ojos de su hermanita destilaban amor y admiración y por ultimo estaba el… _El hombre que en un principio la intimido, después la beso y por último la enamoro._

Un intenso dolor recorrió todo su diminuto cuerpo y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

— ¡Naruto! — Kisame gritó de nuevo.

Naruto salió de su casa, se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo. Él miró a su amigo de dientes puntiagudos. — ¿Por qué estas gritando a las dos de la mañana? Estaba durmiendo.

Kisame parecía sombrío. — Hace unos minutos hemos recibido la llamada de la policía de Konoha. Ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con ira. — Sabes que no soporto a los humanos. Ve tú si quieres hacerlo. ¿Por qué me molestas?

Kisame se mordió el labio. — Tienes que mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto se tensó. Kisame solo le decía eso cuando sabía que lo que le iba a decir, le iba a molestar. — ¿Por qué? ¿Están planeando atacarnos? ¿Debo vigilar la Zona Salvaje? ¿Han destrozado el muro? No pienso patrullar con la seguridad humana. Matare a los intrusos que entren aquí.

Kisame vaciló. —Han secuestrado a una mujer humana en la ciudad y hay un testigo. El tipo que lo vio persiguió al camión, pero lo perdió cuando se adentraron en el bosque. Él llamo al oficial. En cuestión de minutos la policía llego y encontraron el camión, pero no a la chica. Cuatro hombres la secuestraron y huyeron hacia el bosque. La policía tendría que esperar hasta que se hiciera de día para hacer un seguimiento y temen por la vida de la niña .El capitán cree en nosotros. Unos pocos oficiales y yo vamos a ayudarlos. Pensé que te gustaría ir con nosotros.

Naruto odiaba la idea de que una mujer estuviera a merced de esos locos humanos. — Siento lo de esa chica, pero todavía no entiendo por qué has venido aquí. Estás perdiendo el tiempo hablando conmigo. Deberías irte a buscarla.

—Para empeorar las cosas, el policía encontró en el camión documentos que identifican a estos tipos como miembros de un grupo extremista Anti—Nueva Especie. —Kisame vaciló. —Se llevaron a Hinata.

Naruto se tensó. — ¿Mi Hinata?

Kisame asintió. — Si. Tu Hinata. Creí que querrías ayudar a buscarla. —Hizo una pausa. —Pensé que podrías realizar un seguimiento por su olor. La encontraríamos más rápido.

La rabia se apodero de Naruto y rugió. Esos hombres habían atacado a su conejito. Sabía que esos grupos de gente que odiaba a las nuevas especies, mataban a los humanos que no pensaban como ellos. Su bello rostro apareció en su mente al instante. El pensar en lo que harían con ella le estaba volviendo loco.

Kisame se estremeció. — ¿Supongo que vas a venir?

Naruto se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia su casa. — Voy a coger un par de cosas, gruñó en voz alta. — No te vayas sin mí. Si le han hecho daño a mi mujer, les destripare con mis propias manos.

— ¡Lo sé! —Kisame gritó.

Naruto regreso unos minutos más tarde. Kisame vio que Naruto se había puesto una camiseta y miró su muslo. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el gran cuchillo que llevaba atado, simplemente se metió en el Jeep. Naruto saltó al asiento del pasajero. El hombre azul agitó un brazo en el aire para indicar a los dos vehículos que estaban detrás de ellos que le siguieran.

—Si le han hecho daño, los matare. — Gruño Naruto.

Kisame se mordió el labio con sus puntiagudos dientes. — Recuerde, que no estaremos en la reserva. Podrías tener problemas con sus leyes. Ten en cuenta que su ley les golpeara con gran dureza por secuestrar a una niña. Quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendes ¿No podrías simplemente mutilarlos un poco y dejarlos vivir? Su ley no vería bien que les devolvamos a esos humanos en pedazos.

Naruto gruñó. — Depende de si le han hecho daño o no.

—Me parece justo. —Kisame piso el acelerador.

El jefe del departamento de investigación lIbiki Morino, tenía una figura imponente, que se complementaba con su grande estatura, las cicatrices en su cara y su mirada fría y analítica. El hombre estaba cerca de los cuarenta años. Se bajó de uno de los tres Jeeps. Kisame le había dicho a Naruto como se llamaba y le dijo que tenía que ser amable con él. Naruto había gruñido. Él sólo quería encontrar a Hinata. A él le importaba todo lo demás un comino. Kisame pesaba que los humanos estaban empezando a aceptarlos y que por eso les habían pedido ayuda. Naruto pensaba que lo habían hecho porque estaban desesperados. Naruto observo a las otras tres especies. Kisame, Kakuzu y Kiba iban vestidos con su uniforme. El oficial Ibiki solo miraba a Naruto, tal vez, era porque no llevaba uniforme. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta anaranjada de manga larga y sus enormes pies estaban descalzos. Él se encontró con la mirada de Ibiki Morino y se dio cuenta de que el humano de apariencia sádica parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro. Resistió el impulso de enseñarle los dientes. El hombre se acercó a ellos y le tendió la mano a Kisame.

—Soy el oficial del departamento de investigación e interrogatorio de Kohoha, Ibiki Morino y estos son mis agentes. Gracias por venir. Llego muy rápido y le agradezco por ello.

Kisame se detuvo cerca del humano y le estrechó la mano. —Soy Kisame Hoshigaki. Estos son mis hombres. Él le soltó la mano. —Kakuzu, Kiba y Naruto. Estamos a su servicio, Oficial Morino. ¿Alguna novedad desde que nos llamó?

El Oficial Morino negó con la cabeza. — No. Aun no sé cómo ha sucedido esto. Conozco a Hinata Hyuuga desde que tenía sólo cinco años y no se quien querría hacerle daño. Es una buena chica. Su padre es uno de los hombres más importantes de esta ciudad y muchos le temen, tal vez tengan algo en contra de Hiashi Hyuuga o quieran una recompensan. Ko Hyuuga es el testigo y quien siguió a los secuestradores. Dice que esos hombres no son de esta zona.

Kisame asintió. — Vamos a empezar a buscarla desde aquí. Puede venir con nosotros si quieres. Podemos rastrearla con nuestro olfato.

—Insisto en ello. —Dijo Morino —los miro a todos con una mirada imperturbable. — He visto un montón de cosas en mi vida y cualquier cosa puede pasar. Cuando encontremos a Hinata Hyuuga, si es que todavía está viva, deseara ver una cara familiar. Tengo una ambulancia en estado de alerta por si la han violado. Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto gruñó y todos los seres humanos en torno a él, le miraron y retrocedieron con miedo, menos el jefe del departamento de investigación. Si alguno de los seres humanos había violado a su Hinata, le cortaría los dedos. Le arrancaría los brazos y les golpearía con sus propios miembros.

Kisame le dio una mirada de advertencia a Naruto.

Naruto no podía contener su irritación. Kisame quería ser cortés con los humanos pero él sólo quería escuchar lo que le pudiera ayudar a rastrear a Hinata. Odiaba perder el tiempo. Levantó el labio y mostró los colmillos a Kisame. Dando una advertencia a los suyos. Un jadeo de los seres humanos le hizo mirar al Oficial Morino, este le sostuvo la mirada y le miro la boca.

—No se preocupen por Naruto. Está muy enfadado porque se llevaron a la chica y quiere ir a buscarla—. Hablo Kisame para tranquilizar a los humanos.

El Oficial Morino finalmente miró a Kisame. — Envié a uno de mis hombres a buscar pertenencias de la señorita Hinata. Algo con su olor. Sé que los cánidos necesitan el olor de la víctima para rastrearla. Mi agente volverá en cualquier momento. Tiene su mochila.

Kisame señaló a Naruto. —Eso no será necesario. Los dos la conocemos. Naruto y ella se hicieron amigos. Es por eso que está aquí. Él paso más tiempo con ella que yo. Él conoce su olor y le será muy fácil seguirlo.

Morino lanzó una mirada intimidante a Naruto. —Bueno, supongo que eso nos ayudara a encontrar a la señorita Hyuuga. Saben lo que esos hombres querrán hacerle a una chica tan hermosa. Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los secuestradores tengan tiempo de hacerle daño.

—Voy tras ella— Gruñó Naruto, no perdería más tiempo charlando cuando su conejito lo necesitaba. —Me voy a buscarla. Se dirigió hacia el bosque.

—Maldita sea, él puede moverse rápido. —Hayate Gekkō uno de los hombres de Ibiki sonaba asombrado. —

—Vamos con él, tenemos que encontrar a Hinata. Nos llevan una hora de ventaja— Hablo el oficial con su típico tono calmado.

Kisame rugió. —Espera Naruto. Estoy justo detrás ti.

La vista de Naruto se ajustó a la oscuridad y siguió las huellas que habían dejado los neumáticos del camión. Sabía que Kiba y Kakuzu le seguían de cerca. Ellos probablemente tenían órdenes de asegurarse de que no desmembrará a los machos humanos cuando los encontrara. Dos especies no podrían evitar que eso sucediera, si le habían hecho algo malo a su Hinata. Kisame debería haber traído una docena de hombres con ellos, si ésa era su intención.

Naruto encontró el camión y olió a Hinata en el interior de la parte trasera. Salto dentro y descubrió sangre. Se agachó, la olió y sólo se calmó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la suya. Cerró los ojos e inhalo. Memorizo el hedor de los hombres. Se puso en pie y saltó fuera del camión.

Kisame y los otros dos oficiales de seguridad observaban a Naruto y esperaban su evaluación.

—Dos de ellos la tenían en la parte de atrás del camión. Hay sangre, pero no es de ella.

Kisame asintió. Naruto se acercó a la puerta abierta del conductor. Se detuvo y olfateó, miro el espejo del lateral roto. Él gruñó y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Kisame se acercó e inhalo. — Sangre.

—Suya. —Naruto tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió. — Su sangre está en este espejo roto. Voy a matarlos por esto.

Kakuzu se aclaró la garganta. — Ella echó a correr, pero ellos la siguieron. Se dirigió hacia los árboles del bosque.

Naruto se movió también. Los cuatro olieron el área y estudiaron las huellas en el suelo. Las pequeñas huellas eran más difíciles de detectar por la noche. — Son recientes.

—Eso es lo que el Oficial dijo. —Confirmó el Kisame. —Nos llevan una hora de ventaja. ¿Crees que estamos lejos de ellos? —Él miró las pisadas de la hembra. Echó un vistazo a Naruto. — ¿Esta en buena forma física? ¿Crees que podría escapar de sus atacantes?

—No— Gruñó Naruto. —Ella es pequeña y no puede luchar contra cuatro hombres.

—Será mejor que los encontremos rápido. —Gruñó Kakuzu.

Los cuatro hombres salieron corriendo. Se detuvieron donde volvieron a capturar a Hinata. Naruto volvió a rugir cuando descubrió más sangre de Hinata.

—Tranquilo— Gruñó Kisame en voz baja. —Nuestras partes animales están rastreando a los seres humanos. Controla tus instintos mientras los cazamos. No son ciervos. Ten eso en cuenta.

Kiba gruñó, se agachó y examino las hojas en el suelo. — Un hombre la está llevando. Sus huellas son más profundas aquí.

—Lo matare cuando le alcance, prometió Naruto.

—Vamos.

* * *

Hinata se despertó y se quejó en voz baja. Le dolía el hombro, el brazo, la espalda y la cabeza. Dejo de pensar en las partes del cuerpo que le dolían y trató de concentrarse en las que no. Lo único que no le dolía eran los pies. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tumbada de lado, a pocos metros de una hoguera. Volvió la cabeza y al instante se arrepintió. Los cuatro hombres estaban sentados en el tronco de un árbol y estaban mirándola. A uno de ellos, Hashirama, al que le había rasgado con las uñas, le sangraba el brazo y la mejilla y tenía sangre seca en la barbilla y en la camisa. Los cuatro parecían estar ilesos. Ella apartó la mirada de ellos y echó un vistazo a los árboles que los rodeaban. Ella estaba tumbada sobre la hierba, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo mover los brazos. Los tenía atados a su espalda. Ella miró a los hombres totalmente horrorizada.

—Te ate las muñecas con mi cinturón de cuero, pequeño demonio. Quédate abajo— Dijo bastante enojado uno de los hombres. — Sigo pensando que deberíamos matarla. Mira toda la mierda que nos ha causado.

Hinata se congelo al instante, no quería morir, no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

—Debería golpearte el culo con el cinturón.

—Deja de lloriquear— dijo un hombre de cabello grisáceo y ojos rojizos. — Necesitamos su ayuda. Sabes lo que nos dijo el informante que tenemos dentro de las tierras de esos animales. Uno de esos animales la agarró y se la llevó. Necesitamos que hable para que todos apoyen nuestra causa.

—Esa perra no lo hará. —Dijo Dan. —No nos ayudara. Luchó como si fuera una de esos animales. Ahora estamos atrapados en el bosque y sin camión. Estoy bastante seguro de que el tipo que nos seguía fue a buscar ayuda. Él tiene la matrícula del camión. Probablemente la mitad de la ciudad está buscándonos porque ella no pudo ser razonable.

—Deberíamos haberle esperado, Tobirama. —Hashirama le frunció el ceño. —Nos ordenó que esperáramos hasta que llegara. Tú pensaste que sería bastante fácil atraparla. Dijiste que sería como comerse un pastel. El jefe llegara en pocos días y nos pateara el culo a todos. Sabes que el jefe tiene grandes planes para ella. Dijo que solo necesitaba hablar con ella. Ahora todo se fue a la mierda.

—Podemos arreglar esto. Nos llevara más tiempo pero conseguiremos convencerla para que hable. —Dijo Tobirama.

Dan miró a Hinata. —Solo tenías que venir con nosotros. Somos humanos, maldita sea. Somos como tú. ¿Qué te hizo ese animal? ¿Te violo? ¿Te mordió? ¿Trató de convertirte en uno de ellos? ¡Di la verdad ahora mismo!

Hinata lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. —Él fue un c-caballero. No me hizo daño. De hecho, fue inteligente y educado.

Esperaba no ir al infierno por no decir toda la verdad, últimamente decía muchas mentiras. Naruto era inteligente, eso era cierto, pero eso de amable...

—Ellos son animales. —Hashirama la miró. — ¿Estás dando la cara por ellos?

— E-ellos no me secuestraron, no son malas personas. No entiendo porque les quieren hacer daño. —.Ella entornó los ojos.

Dan suspiró. —Ella no lo hará. Deberíamos deshacernos de ella y decirle al Líder que murió accidentalmente cuando trato de escapar.

—Tenemos que cumplir las órdenes del médico. No podemos matarla o ya sabes lo que él nos hará. —Dijo Tobirama mientras miraba a sus hombres. — Confía en mí. Es un hombre al que no quiero defraudar. Él nos ordenó que grabáramos su declaración, después de eso, planea usarla en uno de sus experimentos. Nuestro informante cree que ese animal tuvo sexo con ella. Él escuchó una conversación entre el idiota de Madara Uchiha y uno de los animales de seguridad. Me dijo que querían que la viera un médico y que ella se negó a presentar cargos por violación. Ese animal la violo estoy seguro.

Hinata los escucho en estado de shock. Alguien cercano a Madara Uchiha había mentido y esa mentira se había filtrado a un grupo de manifestantes. Ella no le conocía personalmente, pero le había visto en la televisión. Era el líder de su pueblo y tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones por ellos. Alguien obviamente, le estaba espiando a él y filtraba sus conversaciones. Peor aún, le habían mentido.

Cuatro pares de ojos la observaban. Hinata les devolvió la mirada.

—Les han me-mentido, esa información es fa-falsa. Eso nunca pasó, él no me hizo daño, me trato bien y después me dejo ir. —Hinata se estremeció empezando a asustarse más, había algo en la mirada de esos hombres que le dejaba completamente claro que si no los ayudaba iba a morir, pero prefería eso a ser utilizada para dañar a las nuevas especies sobre todo a Naruto.

— ¿Se ha enamorado de un animal de esos? —Pregunto Hashirama un poco aturdido, la miraba como si fuera algo repugnante. — ¿Te acostaste con un animal?

Hinata trato de mantenerse fuerte por primera vez en su vida. No colaboraría con los propósitos de esos malvados hombres. — E-eso es mentira.

—Algo paso entre ustedes de eso estoy seguro— Confirmó Tobirama. —Él escuchó la conversación entre el jefe de los animales y su perro de seguridad.

—Creo que su jefe de seguridad es un gato. —Replico Hashirama.

— ¿Acaso importa? ¿Perro? ¿Gato? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Tobirama soltó un bufido. —Son animales que caminan sobre dos piernas y que piensan que son tan buenos como nosotros, pero no lo son. Solo son ratas con cerebro. Estoy harto de ellos. Están contaminando nuestro país y a nuestras mujeres. Tenemos que detenerlos, ese maldito de Madara pagara por todo el daño que ha hecho.

Dan miró a Hinata. —Tal vez ese salvaje no te violo pero estoy seguro que te lavo el cerebro. Sabemos que es posible. Se inclinó, mirándola fijamente. — ¿Por eso estás protegiendo a ese animal? ¿Te torturo hasta la sumisión? Tal vez él te mordió para convertirte en uno de ellos. ¿Lo hizo? ¿Estás infectada? ¿Ha comenzado a crecerte una cola o pelo por el cuerpo? Te han lavado el cerebro. Pero el médico se encargara de ti.

La pequeña Hinata temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba tan asustada y desubicada.

—Vamos a dormir, a descansar y por la mañana la llevaremos a la casa. El médico llegará a la ciudad pasado mañana. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para conseguir su declaración y enviarla a la prensa. —Dijo el hombre de cabello largo.

Tobirama se puso de pie y miró a Hinata. — Dos días con ella es mucho tiempo. A ella le encanta follar con animales, llegue a pensar que eras diferente, tu cara es la de una chica inocente que necesita protección, pero solo eres una cualquiera. Te mostrare como es el sexo con un verdadero hombre. Él comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ese hombre quería abuzar de ella. Todo su cuerpo tembló, sus lágrimas aguaron sus ojos perla y miro al hombre mientras su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho.

—No— Le ordenó su hermano—Eso no le gustara al médico. Conozco sus experimentos y te castrara si estropeas sus planes.

—Ella ha follado con un animal. Solo voy a joderla. No la matare. El hombre de cabello grisáceo y hermosos ojos rojos se abrió los pantalones y se los bajo.

El terror se apoderó de Hinata. El hombre de anteojos circulares y cabello blanco que hasta el momento había permanecido callado, se levantó rápidamente. — Nosotros no desobedeceremos las órdenes de Orochimaru Sama. Súbete los pantalones. No quiero volver a ver tu pene de nuevo, estas actuando como un jovencito lleno de hormonas.

—Kabuto tiene razón. —Dan se colocó entre Tobirama e Hinata. — El médico te matara si la violas. Él es el que firma los cheques. Busca a una prostituta si quieres follar o date un paseo en el bosque y te echas una paja.

—Esta perra no quiere colaborar, está de parte de esas malditas _Bestias_ tiene que pagar por eso.

—Te entiendo. —Dan bajó la voz. —También estoy enojado. Levantó el brazo. — No puedo explicarle a mi esposa cómo diablos me hice esto. Ella no es estúpida. Son marcas de uñas. Ella pensara que la he engañado. Eso me molesta, pero el médico me asusta más. No puedes violarla.

Kabuto volvió la cabeza para mirar a Hinata, sus lentes circularen brillaron y sonrió.

Hinata tembló y evito verlo a los ojos, ese hombre era el mas callado del grupo, pero algo en sus ojos negros le resultaba sumamente intimidante en comparación con demás.

—No vamos a violarla, pero conseguiremos esa declaración. —Volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Dan. — ¿Tienes la cámara de vídeo? Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no estoy cansado y ya que tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana. Podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

—Tengo el móvil. —Dan le miro confundido mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Pero ella no hablara contra ellos. Ya la oíste. De alguna manera esos animales le han lavado el cerebro.

Tobirama se subió los pantalones y se cerró la cremallera. —Ese animal la ha infectado. Ellos transmiten enfermedades. Por eso la quiere el médico. Quiere reunir las pruebas de que la han convertido en una de ellos. Cuando lo haga público, todo el mundo entrara en pánico y querrán verlos muertos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Kabuto? — Dan dio un paso más cerca de Hinata antes de mirar al otro tipo.

—No podemos hacerle daño. El médico la quiere sana. Él dice que ganara mucho dinero con ella. —La sonrisa de Kabuto se amplió mientras la miraba. —Hay muchas cosas que se le puede hacer a una mujer sin causarle daños internos. Conseguiremos que hable, sin enfadar a Orochimaru Sama.

Hinata gimió, sabía que su plan seria horrible para ella. Luchó contra la sujeción de sus muñecas, pero no pudo soltarse. Kabuto se puso de rodillas junto a ella, la empujo sobre su espalda. Ella jadeó de miedo. Se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca.

—No le marques la cara —Ordenó Hashirama. —Hazlo por debajo del cuello.

—No… haga esto, por favor —Le rogó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos. —N-no presentare cargos contra ustedes. Diré que fue la broma de unos amigos. De-deje que me vaya, se lo suplico.

Kabuto le arranco la camisa por la mitad. Y ella jadeo por el shock.

—Sigo diciendo que deberíamos violarla —Se quejó Tobirama y se acercó a ellos. —Ella tiene unas enormes y ricas tetas.

—Cállate, Pedófilo — Escupió Kabuto. — Me gusta trabajar en silencio. Él saco un cuchillo de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Le corto la parte delantera del sujetador y los tirantes de los hombros. De un tirón se lo quito y lo arrojó al fuego. Las lágrimas cegaron a Hinata, grito y cuando trato de apartarse. Kabuto se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y con una mano la agarró del cuello. Ella no podía respirar.

—No grites— Le dijo entre dientes. — Cállate. Ahora le dirás a Dan que ese Hombre Bestia te violó, te mordió y cualquier otra cosa que sirva para horrorizar al público.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, sólo quería respirar.

—Ella está de acuerdo. —Dan se echó a reír. — Apártate para que pueda grabarlo.

Aflojo el agarre sobre su cuello, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar. —No le creo. — Le pellizco brutalmente un pezón. Ella grito por el dolor. Él se echó a reír. — Esto es divertido. —Deslizó una mano hasta su estómago y la levanto.

Hinata comenzó a sollozar, estaba tan apenada por su desnudes, pero se sentía mas aterrada al saber que esos cuatro hombres le querían hacer daño. El pezón le palpitaba de dolor, era como si se lo hubiera arrancado. De repente su mano le golpeó fuertemente en el vientre y ella gimió.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Tobirama se acercó. —Déjame hacerle un poco de daño. Ella es una maldita mojigata.

El hombre encima de ella apoyo todo su peso en su estómago, hasta hacerle daño. La fulminó con la mirada mientras le subía la falda.

—Quítasela. Si piensas que tienes las tetas sensibles espera a ver lo que te haré en el coño. No puedo esperar a quitarte las bragas. No te violaremos, pero estoy seguro de que al médico no le molestara que tengas unos cuantos hematomas.

Hinata intentó gritar cuando empezaron a quitarle los zapatos y la falda del instituto, pero Kabuto se inclinó hacia delante y le puso una mano en la nariz y la boca. No podía respirar.

—Ya está. —Se rió Tobirama— Ella es una puta. Lo sabía. Ella probablemente le rogó a ese animal que se la follara. —Hizo una pausa. —Creo que al médico no le importara si me la tiro por el culo ¿verdad?

—Cállate, imbécil. No la violaremos. Quedará traumada cuando termine con ella. Cuando la vean en el video pensarán que esta traumatizada por culpa de ese animal.

Kabuto le soltó la boca para que pudiera respirar y se sentó sobre sus caderas de nuevo. Él le pellizcó duramente el otro pezón y lo retorció.

Hinata grito de dolor y el hombre de los lentes se rio.

* * *

La frustración se apoderó de Naruto mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, olio el suelo y trató de recoger el hedor de su enemigo. Los hombres habían llegado a una zona rocosa y Naruto había perdido el rastro. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras escudriñaba el área buscando las huellas.

—Busquen— Ordenó a las otras especies. —Encuéntrenla.

—Cálmate Naruto—Dijo Kisame. — Estás un poco salvaje.

Naruto alzo la cabeza para mirar a Kisame. —Tienen a _mi Hinata_.

—Te entiendo —El hombre tiburón continuo buscando el rastro.

Naruto dudaba que su mejor amigo entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo, Kisame era un Tiburón cruel y sanguinario que se había cansado de matar y de vagar por el mundo. Su amigo azul no conocía lo que era amar a una mujer. El no podía entender que la había perdido y que aquella niña de ojos de luna ocupado todos sus pensamientos. Su olor había desaparecido de su cama y eso le había destrozado. No encontrarla era, inaceptable.

—Aquí—Dijo Kiba. —Encontré un rastro.

Naruto se puso en pie de un salto, olfateó el área y recogió el leve olor a sudor humano. Uno de los hombres se había apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Se movió hacia adelante y escudriñó la oscuridad.

—Síguelo —le instó Kisame. —No lo pierdas de vista.

—Le voy a matar— juró Naruto.

—Es por eso que estaremos cerca. Estás tan agitado por llegar hasta ella que los mataras. Kisame se mantuvo detrás de él. —Piensa antes de actuar.

—Haré todo lo posible por salvarla.

—Eso es lo que tememos —suspiró Kakuzu. —También queremos rescatarla, pero tienes que ser razonable Naruto.

—Déjalo en paz. —Gruñó Kiba. —Tu solo estas interesado en la recompensa, Kakuzu, siempre es lo mismo contigo, yo si entiendo lo que es querer proteger a un ser querido. Nuestras mujeres son muy fuertes pero la chica Hyuuga no es capaz de defenderse. Por eso vine. Mi hermana quería venir también, pero sabíamos que la policía humana no se sentiría cómoda con tantos de nosotros. Si estos hombres han dañado a la mujer de Naruto. Se merecen morir.

Naruto gruñó de acuerdo.

—Genial. Realmente has sido muy útil, Kiba. —Kisame le lanzó una mirada.

Kiba lo miro sonriente. — Es la verdad.

Un grito agudo procedente del este, rasgó el aire. Naruto respondió a la llamada dolorosa de su mujer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y corrió a buscarla.

—Ella dirá lo que te de la gana Dan. ¿Ves? — Se rió Kabuto. — Todo esto es muy convincente.

Un fuerte rugido rompió el silencio de la noche. Hinata lo reconoció. Naruto estaba allí. Hinata miró al idiota que la inmovilizaba. Él frenéticamente giró la cabeza hacia el bosque.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Tobirama se acercó más al fuego y miro hacia el bosque.

—No lo sé, susurró Hashirama. —Pero está cerca.

— ¿Eso fue un Zorro? —susurró Tobirama.

—No lo sé —Susurró Kabuto. — Sé que hay pumas y gatos montes en las zonas montañosas. Le soltó el pezón y deslizo la mano a su espalda. — Está cerca. Seguramente nos atacara. Le habrá atraído los gritos. Él sacó una pistola de la cintura de su pantalón.

—Eso no sonaba como un puma. —Dijo Hashirama mientras sacaba una pistola de su espalda. —Sea lo que sea, está cerca.

Hinata lleno sus pulmones de aire y gritó. Quería que Naruto la encontrara y pensó que sería más fácil si ella ayudaba.

—Haz que se calle. —Dijo con pánico Tobirama.

Kabuto le tapó la boca y la fulminó con la mirada. —Hazlo otra vez y te asfixiare hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.

Tobirama y Hashirama se alejaron de Hinata y su alivio fue instantáneo. Ellos se posicionaron alrededor del fuego, de frente al bosque. El corazón de Hinata latía con la esperanza de que Naruto la salvaría.

 _¿Cómo sabe que estoy en problemas? ¿Por qué vino a mí? ¿En verdad me quiere? No lo entiendo, no soy nadie, siempre me meto en problemas y nunca soy útil, solo traigo mala suerte. ¿Por qué viene en mi rescate?_ era Naruto u otro de las nuevas especies, que rugía como él. Un aullido rompió el silencio, Kabuto se sobresaltó. Tobirama maldijo, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al otro lado del bosque y levanto el arma. —Mierda.

Kabuto le miró aterrado. — ¿Eso fue un lobo?

—Un lobo y un Zorro —Hashirama susurró una maldición. —Mierda. No son realmente animales. Son ellos. Los malditos animales de dos patas.

Otro lamento rompió la noche y se unió a otro .Hinata intentó apartarse de la mano que le cubría la boca, pero él la agarró del cuello y le apretó. Él la miró.

—Te mueves un centímetro y te estrangulo. No grites. —Ella le creyó. Parecía aterrorizado. Le soltó la garganta y le dio una mirada de advertencia. —No te muevas o te mato. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Había oído decir que el médico para el que trabajaban la quería con vida, pero a causa del miedo, no podía pensar con claridad. Su mirada se desplazó a las armas que los hombres tenían. Tobirama y Dan también habían sacado sus armas. Estaba preocupada por Naruto. O, si no era él, por la otra nueva especie que estaba aproximándose a ella. No quería que nadie saliera herido por su culpa.

—Escúchame —Kabuto gritó. —Matare ha la maldita mocosa si te acercas.

Tobirama se acercó al fuego. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Hashirama sostenía su pistola y miraba al bosque. —Esperaremos hasta que amanezca. Ellos están aprovechando la oscuridad. Mientras mantengamos una pistola sobre ella, no se atreverán a atacar. Obviamente ellos la quieren. Mantendremos el fuego para mantenerlos lejos.

—Tal vez deberíamos ponerle la ropa de nuevo —Susurró Tobirama.

—Yo no me muevo. —Kabuto negó con la cabeza. — Me importa un comino si les molesta que ella este en ropa interior. Le volare los sesos si se acercan a nosotros.

—Podríamos luchar contra ellos. —Hashirama tenía una pistola en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra, lentamente giraba para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre los bosques. —Uno de nosotros podría hacerle daño a ella, le obligaríamos a salir de su escondite, tenemos ventaja. Ellos sólo son tres y nosotros cuatro. Podemos luchar contra esos animales.

— ¿Cómo sabes que sólo hay tres? —Susurró Tobirama— Podría haber decenas de ellos mirándonos. Podríamos estar rodeados.

—Escuché dos aullidos de lobo y el rugido de uno. — Dijo Dan. — Estoy de acuerdo con Hashirama. Son tres. Mi conjetura es que se están acercando a nosotros desde distintas posiciones. Los animales utilizan esa táctica para cazar. Rodean a la presa desde distintas posiciones, así no se disparan los unos a los otros.

— ¿Llevan armas? — Se quejó Tobirama. — Nadie me dijo eso.

—Si —Asintió Hashirama. —Les vi en la manifestación que hicimos hace unos meses.

Los francotiradores se alinearon a lo largo de la pared para proteger las puertas de nosotros.

Hinata sabía con certeza que los hombres que la habían secuestrado dispararían a las nuevas especies.

¿Sabrían ellos que esos criminales estaban armados? Los miro nerviosamente y respiro profundamente. No la matarían y esa era la única ventaja que tenía para advertir a las nuevas especies de que estaban armados.

Naruto se dirigió hacia el campamento cuando el olor del miedo de Hinata llenó sus fosas nasales. La necesidad que sintió de protegerla, de ayudarla, se hizo tan insoportable, que le impidió pensar correctamente. Algo pesado choco sobre su espalda y cayo de rodillas. Dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, uno alrededor de su garganta y el otro alrededor de su pecho. Él agarró ambos brazos, pero las palabras que Kisame le susurró al oído, le detuvieron.

—Morirá antes de que puedas llegar hasta ella. Tranquilízate —Susurro Kisame. — Piensa amigo mío. —El brazo en torno a su garganta, alivio su agarre. — Respira profundamente, lucha contra tus instintos y confía en mí, sabes que nunca te mentiría.

Naruto respiro por la boca, sabía que lo que Kisame decía, tenía sentido. — Los humanos la mataran. Tengo que llegar a ella. Mantuvo la voz baja para evitar que ellos le escucharan.

—Tenemos que llegar primero a ellos. Te entiendo y puedo sentir tu furia. Lo huelo. Quieres salvarla y yo también, pero tenemos que hacerlo bien. Mira. ¿Ves el fuego? ¿Ves la pistola que tiene el hombre que está sentado encima de ella? Él le disparara si nos acercamos a ellos.

Naruto miro a Hinata. La habían desnudado, su pálida piel estaba expuesta al frío de la noche y a la vista de los hombres que la habían secuestrado. Todo su cuerpo tembló por la furia asesina que se apoderó de él.

—Lo sé —Dijo suavemente Kisame. — Puedo oler cómo deseas arrancarles el corazón. La mataran. ¿Puedes controlarte?

Él asintió con la cabeza. — Sí—dijo con voz áspera.

El hombre azulino le soltó y se levantó. El gruñido de Kiba sonó al otro lado del bosque. Él estaba en su posición. Le resulto más fácil pensar, ahora que sabía que los seres humanos estaban rodeados. Los otros machos les atacarían desde la otra dirección, para llamar su atención. Él sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para rescatar a Hinata. Tenía que protegerla de esos a hombres.

Kisame se puso en cuclillas a su lado. — Te dejare que ataques al macho que esta sobre ella. Usa tu cuchillo. Hazlo cuando abramos fuego sobre ellos. Estará más segura mientras esta tumbada en el suelo, Naruto. Sácala de ahí cuando veas la oportunidad y no te acerques a la luz. Te dispararán. No podrás ayudarla si estás muerto. Eres un gran idiota, pero media docena de agujeros, te mataran. Y no quiero que mueras ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí—Sin embargo, no era lo que quería hacer.

—Prepárate y espera.

Naruto se puso de pie y cogió el cuchillo que llevaba atado en el muslo. Miro fijamente al hombre que estaba ahorcajadas en las caderas de Hinata, la rabia hervía en su interior.

—Ve a por ella cuando ataquemos. Llévatela. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

—Los quiero muertos. Quiero matarlos.

—Ella, Naruto. Concéntrate en ella. Llévatela de allí en cuanto los humanos estén en el suelo, no antes. No podrás ayudarla si estás muerto. Recuérdelo, maldita sea.

—Lo recordare. —Su mirada se estrechó, lucho contra el impulso de rugir. Mataría al bastardo que estaba sentado sobre su conejito

—Ellos tienen armas— Gritó Hinata para advertirles a las nuevas especies.

Kabuto apretó la mano alrededor de su garganta, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Estaba segura de que las nuevas especies la habían oído. Miro a esos ojos color azabache que estaban mirándola. Y supo que iba a matarla, una lagrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla.

—Es triste que pongas a esos animales por encima de los de tu misma especie. —Gruñó Dan. —Espalda con espalda. Disparen a cualquier cosa que se mueva.

Hinata lucho frenéticamente contra el cinturón que le ataba las muñecas. No le ayudó que estuvieran atrapadas bajo sus nalgas. Ella no podía respirar y esta vez sabía que Kabuto no la iba a soltar.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. Le golpeo en la espalda con las rodillas. Él maldijo, para no caerse, le soltó la garganta. Hinata jadeo mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—No hagas eso, perra —le dijo entre dientes.

—N-no podía respirar— jadeó.

Él la miró. —Pedazo de mierda—

Hinata vio como Kabuto abría ampliamente los ojos, como abría la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Su mirada bajó lentamente hasta el mango del cuchillo que sobresalía de su pecho. La sangre brotó de su boca y salpicó Hinata. La peli azul reaccionó y levantó las caderas para quitárselo de encima. Kabuto cayó a un lado. Una vez libre, utilizó su hombro para incorporarse. Escucho los disparos, no sabía si le dispararon a ella o no, pero se puso de pie y corrió hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Algunas balas impactaron en los árboles junto a ella, pero no se detuvo. Se adentró en el bosque y la oscuridad la cegó. Continúo corriendo hasta que se golpeó el hombro contra una rama y cayo de rodillas. Se puso de pie y se inclinó dolorosamente contra la áspera corteza del árbol, trato de recuperar el aliento. El grito de un hombre, la motivó a seguir corriendo. Tropezó de nuevo. Todavía podía escuchar los disparos y los gritos. Su visión empezó a ajustarse a la oscuridad. Vio que algo grande venía directamente hacia ella. Abrió la boca para gritar y empezó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Unas manos grandes la agarraron por la cintura.

—Hinata —Jadeó Naruto.

Se quedó helada. Naruto la atrajo contra su pecho. Ella reconoció su aroma masculino, no lo había olvidado. Su gran cuerpo se sentía caliente y grande. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero él no la dejó caer. La mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo.

—Te tengo

Hinata se moría por agarrarse a él, pero no podía. Ella le olio y las lágrimas de alivio se deslizaron por sus mejillas, la había encontrado y la había salvado. Había estado aterrorizada. Aquellos hombres la habían herido, pero en los brazos de Naruto, sabía que su pesadilla había terminado. Sabía que Naruto se aseguraría de que no la atraparan de nuevo. Tenía fe en él. _Él era su héroe._

—Tu piel esta fría, pero yo te daré calor, yo te protegeré conejito ¿Me entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho. Naruto suavemente la ayudó a sentarse en la hierba. Ella le miró cuando se agachó frente a ella. Él no era más que una gran sombra en la oscuridad de la noche, con voz ronca. Algo suave le rozo la pierna.

—Levanta los brazos para mí.

—N-no puedo. Tengo las manos atadas detrás de la espalda.

Maldijo. —Se me olvidó. Estoy tan furioso que me resulta difícil pensar con claridad.

Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más. Hinata se sintió muy reconfortada por su calidez y por la seguridad que sentía al estar entre sus fuertes brazos. Naruto le libero las muñecas. Ella movió los brazos hacia delante y gimió por el dolor que sintió en los dos. Incluso le dolían hombros.

—Los voy a matar —gruñó. — A todos. —Él se echó hacia atrás, agarró con suavidad sus muñecas y le acaricio con los pulgares las marcas de las ataduras.

—H-huelo a sangre.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cara e inhalo. Él hizo lo último que ella se esperaba. Le lamió la rojez de una muñeca, se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza, pero no trato de apartarse, simplemente le observo. Naruto hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca.

— ¿Q-qué está h-haciendo…Naruto San?

— ¿Te duele menos?

Ella asintió, pero se acordó de que probablemente tampoco podría ver bien en la oscuridad. — Sí, gra-gracias.

De repente el silencio reino la noche. Los disparos terminaron. Sólo se escuchaba la suave brisa y las ramas de los árboles moverse.

—Vendrán pronto. Tengo que vestirte —dijo Naruto suavemente. — Te pondré mi camiseta. —Él le soltó las manos.

— ¿Qui-quién viene? — El miedo se apoderó de ella, esperaba que no se refiriera a los hombres que la habían secuestrado.

—Mi gente nos buscará. No tardaran en encontrarnos. No te preocupes. Esos hombres no volverán a acercase a ti. Levanta los brazos para mí.

Entre los dos se las arreglaron para que ella se pusiera su jersey. Todavía estaba caliente y olía a Naruto. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El jersey le llegaba hasta mas abajo de las rodillas. Naruto le enrollo las mangas hasta los codos.

—No quiero que la tela te roce las lesiones de las muñecas—le explicó.

—Gra-gracias. —No le gustaba que Naruto pareciera tan triste y pensativo.

Hinata vio como la forma oscura de Naruto daba un paso atrás y levantaba los brazos.

—Quédate quieta para mí, Hinata. Voy a acercarme a ti y usare mi camiseta sin mangas para proteger tu modestia. Como si fuera unos pantalones cortos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas delante de ella. Su cabeza quedo frente a su pecho. Incluso de rodillas, era monstruosamente alto. Le subió el jersey, hasta justo debajo de sus pechos. Sentía tanta vergüenza por estar desnuda delante de él, pero después de todo lo que había pasado su confianza en el hombre zorro se incrementó. Él era bueno y no trataría de aprovecharse de ella, de eso estaba segura.

Naruto suavemente la instó a que sujetara el jersey, deslizó parte de la camiseta entre sus piernas y la ató cada lado de sus caderas. Le cubrió completamente las bragas. Él se levantó y ella dejó caer el jersey. Naruto se acercó más a ella.

—Te voy a llevar en brazos. Estás descalza y herida. Ahora estás a salvo y nadie te hará daño.

—Lo sé—dijo en voz baja. —Gra-gracias.

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento. — Nunca me des las gracias por protegerte Hinata. Eres mía. Es mi deber y es mi honor.

Sus palabras le sorprendieron. Nunca, ningún otro hombre, le había dicho algo así, pero es que Naruto era especial. No podía ni imaginarse a cualquiera hombre, ir al bosque en la noche, para tratar de salvarla, bueno tal vez su padre mandaría a alguien para que la salvarla, pero no era lo mismo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y ella rápidamente las aparto.

Naruto se inclinó y suavemente la cogió en sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, Hinata tímidamente le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentir su piel desnuda le consolaba. Ella apoyó la cabeza en la curva de su hombro cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar. El terror y el dolor la habían agotado tanto física como mentalmente. La influencia de Naruto la calmaba.

El ruido despertó a Hinata. No estaba segura de sí se había desmayado o se había dormido. Naruto todavía la llevaba en brazos. Ella inhaló su olor maravilloso y apretó sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello. Él gruñó en voz baja.

—Los seres humanos están delante de nosotros. Estamos saliendo del bosque, pero te lo advierto, iré a donde tú vayas. Ellos quieren que un médico te examine Hinata. Sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado. Luchare contra quien intente apartarte de mí vista.

—N-no le gruñas a nadie, por fa-favor. —Ella levantó la cabeza. — Por favor.

Naruto se detuvo por un momento. Ella apenas podía distinguir su rostro bajo la luz de la luna, pero él asintió.

—Simplemente no creo que pueda dejarte ir. Lo hice antes y mira lo que te pasó. Esta noche casi te matan. Esos hombres no habrían sido capaces de secuestrarte si te hubieras quedado conmigo. Nadie habría conseguido acercarse a ti. Los habría matado primero.

La culpa la desgarro por dentro. —Lo de la lámpara…

La miro y gruñó—bajo. —No quiero hablar de eso.

—No quería que le hicieran daño a Na-naruto San. —Dijo rápidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Naruto volvió la cabeza y olfateó el aire y empezó a caminar de nuevo. —Hablaremos más tarde. Estas más segura conmigo. Te protegeré. No trates de huir de nuevo. Sería una tontería.

Ella no pensaba huir. No quería volver a alejarse de Naruto. Había pasado las últimas cinco semanas pensando en él. Le había salvado la vida, él debería estar enfadado con ella por haberle golpeado con la lámpara y aun así, se sentía segura entre sus brazos. _**¿Me quiere?**_

—Lo si-siento.

Naruto la miró a los ojos. Aquel día la había subestimado. Cometió un gran error. Ella le había dejado inconsciente en el suelo y se había marchado. Pudo ver el arrepentimiento en sus bellos ojos Lila.

—Estaba distraído por los machos que venían a por ti.

—Lo sé. Y en ve-verdad lo siento, acepte por favor mis disculpas Naruto San. ¿Le hice mucho daño?

La herida en la cabeza había sanado rápidamente, pero no la herida dentro de él. Él había querido mantenerla a su lado, pero ella le había abandonado. Toda su vida le habían rechazado y perder dos veces a su pequeño conejito lo tenía hundido en la soledad.

Las mujeres que le llevaban a su celda, mientras estuvo prisionero, le suplicaban a los guardias que las sacaran de allí. Una hembra primate había chillado y llorado hasta que uno de los técnicos había vuelto para llevársela. La mayoría de las hembras de las nuevas especies, le tenían demasiado miedo y no le permitían tocarlas.

Hinata le había rechazado al principio, pero después había respondido a sus besos como ninguna otra hembra lo había hecho y era verdad que no le había hecho suya, pero sabía que Hinata lo veía con otros ojos. _Ella es diferente_. Hinata le importaba y le preocupaba profundamente que quisiera volver a abandonarlo. Tampoco quería mantenerla como una prisionera en su casa, sabía que llegaría a decepcionarla y él no podría soportar eso. Nunca podría hacerle daño. Tendría que convencerla para que se quedara con él, por propia voluntad. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que convencerla rápidamente. Después se encargaría de su padre, ese si era un verdadero problema, dudaba mucho que ese hombre lo dejase estar con su hermosa hija. Los humanos tratarían de apartarla de él, ellos temían a las especies, creían que dañarían a las mujeres humanas. Su apariencia no le ayudaría. Sabía que los otros machos parecían más humanos que él. Su aspecto era demasiado salvaje e intimidante. Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra su aspecto, pero intentaría actuar de manera más civilizada. Él contuvo un gruñido. Nunca pensó que tendría que intentar llevarse bien con los humanos o ser dócil. Mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hinata se preguntó ¿Ella o su orgullo? _**Ella.**_

—Tratare de hablarle bien a los seres humanos, lo haré por ti Hinata, pero recuerda, iré donde tu vayas. Luchare si alguien intenta a alejarte de mí, eres mi conejito solo mío.

—S-sí. —Ella se relajó en sus brazos. _¿Suya?_ le gusto que Naruto pensara que era su mujer.

Había coches aparcados a ambos lados de la carretera cuando salieron del bosque. El coche del Oficial y una ambulancia estaban entre ellos. Más coches estaban estacionados en el césped, al lado de la carretera, incluyendo una camioneta blanca con letras en el lateral. Las voces de repente se detuvieron y Hinata sabía que todos la observaban en silencio.

El Oficial Morino camino hacia ellos, Hayate, uno de sus ayudantes, iba pisándole los talones. —Señorita Hinata.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. —E-estoy bien. Naruto San y sus amigos me salvaron.

El ayudante del Oficial se detuvo a unos metros. Miró nerviosamente a Hinata y a Naruto. —Puedes entregármela a mí. — Hayate levanto los brazos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Yo la llevo a la ambulancia. Esta herida.

— ¿Dónde están los hombres que la secuestraron? El Oficial miro hacia el bosque.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. — No son mi problema. Lo único que me importa es Hinata. Estoy seguro de que mi gente te entregara a esos secuestradores, si es que queda algo de ellos. —Él paso junto al Oficial y su ayudante y se dirigió hacia la ambulancia.

Hinata vio como el Oficial Morino se quedó mirando hacia el bosque durante unos segundos, después se volvió .Miro a su ayudante y se encogió de hombros. Los dos hombres rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos. Hinata conocía a las personas que estaban en la ambulancia. Naruto la tumbo suavemente sobre la camilla. Rin Nohara, la paramédico, era una mujer muy hermosa e inteligente, trabajo un tiempo en la mansión Hyuuga cuidando a su difunta madre.

Rin se quedó mirando a Naruto con la boca abierta y tragó saliva. Apartó la mirada de él y examino visualmente a Hinata. Rin se estremeció. — Dios. Estas hecha un desastre Hinata Dono.

—Hmn.

—Uh, perdón señor —Dijo Obito en voz baja a Naruto. —Yo, uh, necesito ponerme ahí para ayudar a examinar a Hinata San.

Naruto vaciló un segundo y después se apartó a un lado. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ella le miraba. Su enorme pecho era...impresionante. Sus brazos eran voluminosos y musculosos. Era demasiado masculino y muy hermoso cuando no estaba gruñendo o mostrando esos dientes.

Cuando Hinata se encontró con su mirada vio su tristeza y se obligó a sonreír. Hinata volvió la cabeza y atrapo a Rin mirando a Naruto.

—Hinata—El Oficial Morino dio un paso. —Necesito que nos diga que es lo que le sucedió. ¿Conocía a esos hombres? ¿Le dijeron por qué la secuestraron?

Hinata gimió de dolor, cuando Obito y Rin le limpiaron la cara y la oreja. Las muñecas no le dolían desde que Naruto se había ocupado de ellas. Mientras que los paramédicos la examinaban poco a poco y limpiaban la sangre seca de sus heridas, le contó al Oficial lo que había sucedido, no le contó lo que dijeron de las nuevas especies. Pero si le dejo muy claro que ellos los odiaban.

—M-me dijeron que sabían que había estado en la reserva. Me acusaron de haber traicionado a los humanos.

El Oficial Morino hablo con rabia. — ¿Esos cabrones te secuestraron porque visitaste la reserva? Maldita sea. Todos tus compañeros serán un blanco para esos ineptos. ¿Dónde está su uniforme? y ¿por qué lleva usted su camiseta?

—Ellos... —Hinata se abrazó a sí misma y bajó la mirada, era incapaz de mirar al Oficial mientras hablaba, tenía miedo de echarse a llorar si lo hacía, sus hermosos ojos lila se encharcaron en lágrimas. — M-me desnudaron y me… torturaron. —No podía mirarle a la cara sin sentir vergüenza, no podía mirarlo sin que sus mejillas enrojecieran. —Por eso llevo la camiseta del señor Naruto. Ellos me d-dejaron en ropa… i-interior. Él y los demás de las nuevas e-especies evitaron que me mataran.

— ¡Malditos! —Maldijo el Capitán Morino. — ¿Ellos te violaron Hinata?

Sus hermosos ojos se volvieron vidriosos y negó con la cabeza. — N-no. Uno de ellos quería hacerlo, pero los demás solo querían hacerme daño. Ellos q-querían grabarme en vídeo hablando mal de las nuevas especies. Esos hombres son muy malos y yo no quería que les hicieran daño.

El Oficial Morino miro a Naruto y le ofreció su mano. — Gracias Sr. Naruto. Toda la ciudad está en deuda con usted y con sus amigos. Gracias por impedir que esos maniáticos la mataran. Hinata es una niña muy fuerte.

Naruto le frunció el ceño pero agarro la mano del Oficial. — No me de las gracias. Ella es mía y siempre la protegeré.

Hinata se estremeció, sus mejillas enrojecieron cual tomate y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. — ¡No!

Naruto soltó la mano del Oficial y se encogió de hombros. — Es la verdad.

El Oficial Morino parecía confundido cuando miro a la Hyuuga. — ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Eres suya?

Ella vaciló. — Es que nosotros…

—Señorita Hyuuga — gritó una mujer. — ¿Puedo hacerle una entrevista?

Aturdida, Hinata volvió la cabeza. Una mujer y un hombre con una cámara intentaban rodear a los policías para acercarse a la ambulancia.

El Oficial Morino le grito a sus hombres. — Alejen a esos reporteros. No hay comentarios. No se acerquen a la ambulancia. Lo digo en serio

— ¿Por qué están aquí los periodistas? A Hinata no le gusto esa situación.

El Oficial maldijo en voz baja. —Algún idiota les ha dicho que habían secuestrado a la heredera de las empresas Hyuuga. Y que nos pusimos en contacto con las nuevas especies de la Reserva para pedirles ayuda. La prensa está bombardeando nuestros teléfonos.

—Hay que sacarla de aquí — Dijo Kisame al Oficial, estaba delante de la ambulancia. —Los medios de comunicación no se detendrán. Hay que sacarla inmediatamente de aquí.

— ¿Has cogido a esos hombres? pregunto el Oficial Morino a Kisame.

Kisame vaciló. — Capturamos a tres de ellos. Los transportamos en helicóptero hasta la Reserva. El cuarto está muerto, no pudimos evitarlo. —Kisame miro a Naruto durante unos segundos. Después volvió a centrarse en el Oficial. — Ellos tenían armas y se negaron a rendirse. Uno de mis hombres recibió un disparo, pero vivirá. Sólo es una herida superficial. El muerto estará en las cámaras frigoríficas de nuestro centro médico. Pueden recogerlo cuando tengan tiempo. Le he dado una descripción detallada de la escena del crimen a uno de sus ayudantes. Le resultara fácil encontrarla.

— ¿Dónde están mis prisioneros?

Kisame observo a Hinata y volvió su atención hacia el Oficial. — Están recibiendo atención médica en nuestras instalaciones, pero si lo prefiere puede enviar a sus agentes a recogerlos. Uno de los presos está en estado crítico. Le disparo a uno de mis hombres .Era más rápido llevarlo al helicóptero que atravesar todo el bosque. —Kisame miró a Hinata de nuevo. —Tenemos excelentes instalaciones médicas si quiere puedo llamar al helicóptero para Hinata. Nuestros médicos pueden examinarla.

—Ella necesita ir a un hospital de verdad —Respondió el Oficial Morino.

—Ella está bien— Obito, el paramédico, les interrumpió suavemente. —Ellos tienen un buen centro médico. Tienen las mejores máquinas y a uno de los mejores médicos. Nuestro hospital local no esta tan equipado como el de ellos. Los prisioneros estarán mejor allí. —Obito miro a Kisame. —Podemos ocuparnos de las necesidades de Hinata.

Kisame asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al Oficial. — ¿Quieres recoger a los prisioneros cuando los médicos le den el alta o los traemos nosotros? Le entregare un informe detallado. Mis hombres y yo estamos a su entera disposición. Responderemos cualquier pregunta que tenga.

—Yo iré por ellos —decidió el Oficial Morino. — Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho esta noche. Le agradezco que aceptara ayudarme cuando lo llame.

—Vamos. Le han disparado a Kiba y Madara está esperando nuestra llamada.

Naruto le miro y dejo escapar un gruñido. — No voy, a menos que Hinata venga conmigo.

Kisame le miro irritado. —No te puedes quedarte con ella. Los tipos que le atacaron eran miembros de un grupo organizado. Vendrán más. Puede que ya estén aquí. No puedo dejarte solo en esta ciudad. Serás un objetivo fácil. Podrían dañar a los que estén a tu alrededor, mientras intentan matarte y eso incluye a Hinata. Madara nos ha ordenado que regresemos a casa.

Naruto le mostró los dientes afilados. Hinata sabía que Naruto no se apartaría de su lado. —Yo… ta-también voy—dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas. —Me voy a la Reserva— Ella aparto cuidadosamente la mano que Rin le estaba vendando y se sentó en la camilla.

El Oficial observo a Naruto y suspiro

Naruto se movió, antes de que Hinata se levantara y la cogió en sus brazos. Rin agarró una sábana y cubrió las piernas desnudas de Hinata y le guiño un ojo.

—Qué suerte tienes—susurró Rin.

Hinata la miro boquiabierta y Rin le guiñó un ojo otra vez, se dio la vuelta y se alejó murmurando algo que ella no pudo entender. Hinata tímidamente envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y vio su sonrisa.

— ¿Q-qué dijo?

El la miro divertido. —Tengo una audición excelente. Acerco los labios a su oído. — Ella dijo que desearía que yo envolviera mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y que disfrutaría envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

—Oh— Hinata se sonrojó ante sus palabras. Ella lo miró, de alguna extraña forma no le gustaba mucho lo que la paramédico le había dicho a Naruto. Esa mujer era hermosa e inteligente, era toda una mujer, algo que ella no era y nunca seria, sintió triste de saber que Naruto podría interesarse en otras mujeres, mucho mejores que ella. Una simple estudiante de secundaria.

A Naruto no le gusto ver la tristeza en los ojos de su conejito. Era obvio que Hinata se menospreciaba y no le había gustado que otra mujer le encontrara atractivo y tampoco que quisiera estar con él. Ella estaba triste. Hinata no quería que otras mujeres le ofrecieran sus cuerpos. Eso le decía que ella le quería. Tal vez, sí que podría convencerla para que se quedara con él. Ella era la única mujer a la que deseaba, aunque tuvo la tentación de dejarla creer que podría estar interesado en otra. No quería lastimarla y que pensara que no estaba plenamente comprometido con ella. Hinata era la una mujer con la que quería estar. _Ella era su luz. Su felicidad._

— ¿Crees que mi atracción es tan fácilmente influenciable?

Ella no respondió.

No le gusto que no le respondiera. — Te deje muy claro que solo te necesito a ti. No tengo interés en ninguna otra mujer.

—Perdón.

—Has pasado por mucho y eres muy valiente.

Ella le miro y él resistió la tentación de besarla. Su boca le tentaba. Sería tan fácil como bajar la cabeza y capturar sus labios. Le importaba un comino que los seres humanos que los rodeaban los vieran. Felizmente la marcaría como suya, delante de las nuevas especies y de los humanos. Dudó mucho tiempo.

— ¿Q-qué pasa?

A Naruto le gustaba verla sonreír. Él se rió entre dientes. — Yo sólo quiero tus piernas envueltas alrededor de mis caderas.

Hinata desvió la mirada y se sonrojo. No le gustaba que dijese cosas tan vergonzosas, pero de alguna forma ya se estaba acostumbrando. Naruto no era como los otros hombres. El hombre con hermosas orejas de zorro, ojos escarlata, y marcas en las mejillas. Era especial.


End file.
